La Peste du Zombie TRADUCTION
by Jupiterday
Summary: "Temari, la peste du zombie n'existe pas", murmura Kankuro." T'as tort," grinça-t-elle." J'ai carrément attrapé la peste ". Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle réprimait un haut-le-cœur ; plutôt mourir de la peste du zombie que d'être enceinte. Traduction de "Zombie Plague" par wingedmercury
1. La Peste du Zombie

_Bonjour,_

_Voici la traduction d'une fanfic de Wingedmercury. Je vous donnerai à chaque début de chapitre le lien vers la version anglaise pour ceux qui veulent : Fanfiction*net +/s/7820420/1/Zombie-Plague_

_Comme toute traduction, elle peut prendre certaines libertés avec les mots afin de transformer l'anglais en un français à peu près correct et qui ne heurte pas l'oreille des francophones. Donc voici la mienne et si vous avez des suggestions ou si vous voyez des fautes qui m'auraient échappées, je vous invite à m'en faire part._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre I : La Peste du Zombie**

_"I got a man who makes me want to die  
I got a man who makes the devil pale  
I got a man who makes me want to kill  
I got a man who makes me want to kill, yeah."_

_« J'ai eu un mec qui me donnait envie de mourir_

_J'ai eu un mec auprès de qui le diable faisait pâle figure_

_J'ai eu un mec qui me donnait envie de tuer_

_J'ai eu un mec qui me donnait envie de tuer, yeah. »_

_~"Man" des Yeah Yeah Yeahs, issu de l'album "Fever to Tell."_

"Oh Seigneur," gémit Temari. "Oh gentil, gentil Seigneur." Elle aurait aimé en rajouter une couche – peut-être en maudissant les cadavres pourrissants dont était issu le microbe – mais elle ne le pouvait guère. Pour la troisième fois ce matin-là, la bile lui remonta à la gorge, et elle renonça à ce qui lui restait de son minuscule déjeuner, ainsi qu'à son repas de la veille, et même à la simple idée de nourriture en elle-même.

Elle était agenouillée et tremblante tandis que Kankuro recoiffait ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne par la sueur. Elle se racla la gorge, puis recracha la dernière goutte de salive visqueuse. « Kankuro, » geignit-elle, prenant le mouchoir offert. Elle s'essuya la figure d'une main tout en prenant appui sur un tronc d'arbre de l'autre. Elle nota vaguement qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Putain Temari, t'as bu combien de verres hier soir ? »

Serrant sa gourde entre des doigts blanchis, Temari se gargarisa d'eau fraiche. « Aucun, connard » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, après avoir craché l'eau devenue verdâtre. Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de se brosser les dents. Malheureusement, elle avait perdu sa brosse à dents sur le trajet entre Konoha et ici. « J'ai pas bu hier soir. »

Kankuro secoua la tête, comme s'il hésitait entre le rire et l'inquiétude. « Comme si j'allais te croire. Tu es la plus grosse buveuse des dix régiments » sortit-il. Son ton blagueur disparut cependant quand Temari se retrouva à nouveau à quatre pattes, luttant contre un autre haut-le-cœur.

« J'ai pas bu hier soir, » répéta Temari entre deux convulsions gastriques. Il ne lui restait guère plus à vomir que la bile en elle-même qui lui brulait le fond de la gorge et l'intérieur des narines. Kankuro, le front soucieux, retint ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'elle frissonna. Elle s'essuya encore le visage avec le mouchoir humide, puis se moucha, libérant son nez d'une tonne de morve verdâtre.

« T'es sûre que t'as pas bu, soeurette ? » risqua Kankuro.

Temari hocha la tête, s'affaissant contre l'arbre le plus proche. « Même l'odeur de l'alcool m'a rendu malade hier soir, » grinça Temari, ses yeux verts se fermant brusquement suite à un vertige. « J'ai _rien_ bu. Pas aujourd'hui, et pas du tout cette semaine j'ai pas arrêté de te le dire, mais tu me crois jamais ! »

« Merde. T'es vraiment pas bien si tu t'abstiens de boire, » fit Kankuro, songeur. Il serra les lèvres au point d'en faire blanchir les coins. « Ça va faire une semaine que tu vomis tous les matins, mais rien de plus grave… »

« Je pense que j'ai attrapé la Peste du Zombie, » siffla Temari, épongeant son front avec la manche crasseuse de son uniforme, le mouchoir de Kankuro étant complètement souillé.

« La… La Peste du Zombie n'existe pas, Temari-chan, » murmura-t-il. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter, tel un mantra, durant la semaine passée, mais à chaque fois qu'il le disait, sa certitude diminuait. « Merde. Et si la peste du zombie existait vraiment ? » Kankuro chuchota : "Ca suffit, Temari. Je vais te porter pour le reste du voyage – il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

"Non. Je vais bien." Elle s'arracha de l'arbre et se tint debout sur ses pieds chancelants. Après tout, elle était la putain de Tueuse de Zombies du Désert, la Princesse Fatale. Elle avait reçu les dix médailles d'honneur de la part du conseil militaire, et elle avait même un ou deux insignes brillants qui lui venaient de Konoha et du pays de la Foudre pour l'excellence de ses services. « Je peux marcher, putain, » grogna-t-elle, souhaitant que les vertiges _s'évanouissent tout simplement_. Mais la sensation de vacillement n'avait pas diminué malgré la force de sa volonté et elle finit par tomber entre les bras de Kankuro.

Temari se rendit à peine compte que Kankuro la serrait contre son torse, oublieuse de la bile et des trainées de morve verdâtre qui couvraient son propre uniforme et qui finirent inévitablement par recouvrir le sien. Elle l'entendit faiblement crier quelque chose à Gaara avant de sortir de la frontière que représentaient les arbres et de se retrouver dans les vastes plaines sablonneuses qui bordaient le pays du Vent. Elle gémit : le soleil était trop brillant, transperçant ses paupières closes et rougissant sa vision des choses.

Kankuro la recouvrit avec un tissu, bien qu'elle n'était pas sure de ce que c'était, peut-être une vieille chemise, ou alors un drap. Elle était dans un état trop pitoyable pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle se recroquevillait comme un chaton entre ses bras et fermait très fort les yeux pour lutter contre la lumière et une nouvelle nausée.

Elle avait dû s'évanouir parce que, lorsque Temari rouvrit les yeux, le cruel soleil du désert ne la cognait plus à travers le fin tissu. Il y avait une solution saline intraveineuse dans son bras et elle se trouvait dans un lit frais et confortable.

La simple sensation d'être allongé sur un matelas était apaisante : elle avait bivouaqué avec les troupes durant les derniers mois, n'exigeant aucun confort en dépit de sa situation. Pendant bien trop longtemps, elle avait appelé son chez-soi une simple tente militaire standard et un indescriptible sac de couchage.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu les périodes où elle était restée _chez lui_, une fois la guerre finie et la compagnie campant à Konoha. Mais ces occasions furent peu nombreuses et espacées, et ne signifiaient absolument rien dans aucun cas, aucun état, ou sous aucune forme, se rassura-t-elle.

« Uhhhhhhhhg, » grogna-t-elle, et Kankura fut à ses côtés en un instant.

« Hey p'tite sœur, comment tu te sens ? »

Temari parvint à lui lancer un regard noir, et fut heureuse que son action ne fasse pas vaciller la chambre, ou ne lui retourne l'estomac. « Je suis plus vieille que toi » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix si éraillée qu'on l'entendait à peine à travers le bourdonnement de l'équipement médical.

« Mais c'est que tu es maligne » roucoula Kankuro, haussant les sourcils malicieusement.

« Quel minable clown tu fais, » murmura Temari, fronçant les sourcils en fermant les yeux. « Où est le médecin ? Je vais mourir de la peste ? Qu'est-ce… »

« Tu vas bien » la coupa Kankuro. Temari rouvrit les yeux pour voir son sourire soulagé. « Tu t'es juste déshydratée à force de vomir, c'est tout. Putain, frangine, tu m'as fait peur. »

Temari se renfonça dans ses oreillers, toute tension quittant immédiatement son corps. « Alors j'ai pas la peste ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix sonnait comme celle d'un enfant plaintif et elle se maudit pour ça.

« C'est pas ce que pensent les docteurs. Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? La Peste du Zombie n'existe pas, p'tite sœur. »

Temari soupira et renversa ses bras sur son visage. « Je suis pas ta petite sœur. »

« Mais c'est que tu es maligne… »

« Kankuro, » gronda-t-elle, « une fois que je ne me sentirai plus comme une merde, je vais te tuer, espèce de… »

« Oh, voilà le docteur, je ferais mieux d'y aller ! » Kankuro ajouta par-dessus son épaule : « A plus, p'tite sœur ! »

Temari saisit son étui dans l'espoir d'y trouver un kunai, mais hélas, ses armes semblaient lui avoir été confisquées pendant qu'elle convulsait à cause d'une indigestion, ou d'une mauvaise grippe, ou plus vraisemblablement, à cause de la Peste du Zombie. Temari n'était pas totalement convaincue que la Peste soit une invention, peu importe ce que disait Kankuro. Elle avait lu des textes médicaux au sujet des microbes transmissibles par l'air : elle ne pouvait décemment croire qu'il soit très hygiénique de pourfendre des centaines, si ce n'est des milliers, de cadavres à moitié décomposés.

Temari se frotta le visage. Sa peau était froide et moite, et elle pouvait encore sentir la puanteur aigre de la bile s'accrocher à son corps. Seigneur, que ne ferait-elle pas pour une douche. Il semblait néanmoins que Dieu avait d'autres plans la concernant, car une doctoresse obséquieuse se tenait près de son coude, un sourire railleur plaqué sur son visage.

« Nous aimerions faire quelques tests maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, Temari-sama, » déclara onctueusement le médecin. Temari aimerait l'étrangler. « Mais tout d'abord, » entonna la doctoresse, « quelques questions. Temari-sama, avez-vous bu quelque chose hier soir ? »

« Non, » grommela Temari.

« Temari-sama, » continua le médecin avec ce même ton insouciant et onctueux. « Vous avez peut-être consommé de mauvais sushis ? Ou… »

« J'ai rien mangé durant ces quatre derniers jours à part des croûtes de pain et un peu d'eau, » la coupa sèchement Temari. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait les médecins. Peut-être que la personne qui lui avait enlevé ses armes ninjas, peu importe de qui il s'agissait – c'était probablement Kankuro, maintenant qu'elle y pensait – avait agi sagement. Il savait ce que Temari pensait des professionnels de la santé.

« Temari-sama, quand avez-vous eu vos règles pour la dernière fois ? »

« Assez avec ces putains de questions, » grogna Temari. « Faites juste vos tests que je puisse me barrer d'ici ! »

« Je suis désolée, Temari-sama » répondit mielleusement le docteur, « mais le protocole exige que j'ai les réponses à toutes les questions standards avant que nous ne procédions aux tests. Temari-sama, quand avez-vous eu vos règles pour la dernière fois ? »

Temari soupira, se couvrant les yeux de ses mains. « Je reviens du front. J'avais pas le temps d'avoir mes règles. » murmura-t-elle avec lassitude.

« Temari-sama, preniez-vous votre pilule contraceptive régulièrement ? »

« Je crois. Enfin, je veux dire, la plupart du temps, je veux dire, vous savez, j'étais en train de dézinguer des zombies et… hmmm. J'ai dû arrêter de la prendre après le premier mois depuis le début de la guerre. Mais j'ai pas eu une seule fois mes règles, » protesta Temari, ne souhaitant pas se faire faire la leçon par ce foutu médecin. « C'était trop stressant. J'ai jamais mes règles quand je suis stressée. Du coup… »

« Temari-sama, » intervint le médecin, « vous souvenez vous de la dernière fois que vous avez eu vos règles ? »

Temari réprima un grognement. « Y a à peu près deux mois. »

«Deux mois Temari-sama ?»

« Ouais. »

« Avez-vous été sexuellement active au cours de… »

« Non ! Oui ! Non ! Enfin, oui. Mais juste une fois, » bafouilla Temari. Et elle ajouta, d'un ton bourru, comme pour elle-même : « Si vous appelez ce frottement maladroit sexe… »

« Temari-sama, vous avez eu un rapport sexuel ? Quand est-ce arrivé, Temari-sama ? »

« S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Temari » grinça Temari, perdant patience. « Et j'ai droit au secret professionnel, pas vrai ? Parce que je jure devant Dieu que si quelqu'un le découvre… »

« Personne ne le saura, Temari-sama. S'il vous plait, répondez juste à la question Temari-sama afin qu'on puisse vous faire les tests, » l'interrompit la doctoresse, un sourire sucré en travers du visage. « Quand a eu lieu ce rapport sexuel, Temari-sama ? »

_Seigneur, je déteste ma vie_. « Je ne vois pas quel rapport ça a avec la Peste du Zombie mais soit. Ça c'est passé le soir après qu'on ait gagné la guerre. J'étais bourrée d'adrénaline et j'ai pas réfléchi, ça vous va ? Est-ce qu'on peut faire les examens maintenant ? »

« Oui, Temari-sama. Buvez ceci s'il vous plait. Je vais vous prendre un échantillon de sang. Puis quand votre vessie sera pleine, j'aimerai que vous uriniez dans un gobelet. D'accord, Temari-sama ? »

« S'il vous plait, m'appelez pas Temari-sama. Juste – Temari, » grogna-t-elle. Elle but d'un trait l'eau froide que lui tendait le médecin, puis elle fut tripotée, et sondée, et, en d'autres mots, vit son espace personnel violé. « Docteur – est-ce que la Peste du Zombie… » commença Temari, mais elle fut coupé par la voix autoritaire et irritante du médecin.

« Je ne pense pas. Non, je dirais même qu'elle n'existe pas, Temari-sama, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle piqua une veine du bras de Temari.

Au bout d'un moment, Temari dut aller aux toilettes, et le gobelet orange étiqueté à son nom fut plein. Le médecin le prit avec sa main gantée et sortit à grands pas de la chambre, armée des fioles de sang et d'urine de Temari.

Epuisée, Temari s'allongea sur son lit d'hôpital et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle était heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison, ces ninjas de Konoha étaient en train de la rendre marteau. Elle était ravie de ne plus avoir à partager le commandement d'un régiment complet de shinobis avec ces emmerdeurs de ninjas konohiens. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait Konoha actuellement. Si Konoha était rayée de la surface de la Terre, elle n'en perdrait le sommeil. Pas une seule seconde.

Temari renifla avec mépris devant sa propre stupidité. A qui voulait-elle faire avaler ça ? Elle haïssait un homme, et un seulement, le fait qu'il venait de Konoha ne voulait rien dire. Quel connard de fils de pute ! Elle en aurait rien à faire si des scorpions venaient le piquer à mort, dévoreraient sa chair putride et laisseraient ses os blanchir sous le soleil du désert. Elle s'en ficherait s'il était pris dans une tempête avec sa peau se détachant de son corps, morceau sanguinolent par morceau. Et s'il tombait dans l'antre d'un essaim de guêpes du désert et mourrait piqué par leur dard au poison mortel, elle ne ferait pas partie des pleureuses. Non monsieur. Pas Temari.

Elle ferma les yeux et se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son visage d'abruti, ses beaux sourcils noirs froncés par la réflexion, ses yeux noirs insondables, ses…

_La ferme, Temari_, se réprimanda-t-elle. _Tu n'es pas un chameau frappé par la lune, ni une vierge aux yeux brillants comme des étoiles au festival du printemps. Tu es la Princesse du Vent, la Terreur Cachée du Désert, la Kunoichi aux Lames de Vent, la dépositaire du Jutsu « le Sceau Secret du Désert »_. En plus, songea Temari avec un sourire narquois, elle était bien mieux que Shikamaru : elle le surpassait à tous les niveaux.

Elle pouvait le battre au shogi neuf fois sur dix, elle pouvait lui botter le cul dans un combat à mains nues et avec un large éventail de technique sans transpirer. Combien de fois avait-elle sauvé sa misérable et inutile peau d'une horde de zombies enragés ? Trop de fois pour qu'on puisse les compter. Seigneur, quel gaspillage d'espace. Quel pitoyable clown. _J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu ma virginité avec ce pitoyable clown_, se dit Temari en soupirant bien que ses yeux s'embuèrent d'un regard rêveur.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire fantôme. Sourire qui disparut rapidement néanmoins quand ses infâmes derniers mots grondèrent dans son esprit, faisant écho comme avec une mauvaise chanson pop, un refrain entraînant dont elle ne pouvait se débarasser : _« Bien sûr que tu es ma petite-amie. Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas à Konoha ? »_

Le souvenir la fit trembler de rage. L'armée de Suna avait bivouaqué près de Konoha sur le chemin du retour vers le Pays du Vent. C'était sur la route et les troupes étaient fatiguées. De plus, Konoha avait un meilleur équipement médical que Suna, et ils furent bloqués dans les sombres forêts pendant deux semaines avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre la route.

« Je l'admets, » murmura Temari à voix haute. « j'ai apprécié traîner avec cet imbécile. Ce crétin d'idiot malin. Mais j'ai _jamais_ été sa petite-amie. » Temari grogna avec mépris devant son côté théâtral. Bien sûr, Shika et elle avaient passé quelques semaines à remplir des rapports de mission ensemble, et à fumer des cigarettes, et à sortir boire quelques verres après le travail, mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux lorsque ça s'est terminé.

Enfin, pas vraiment. Si Temari était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble, mais juste une fois. Ou peut-être deux ? Hmmm. Temari soupira à nouveau puis se gifla la figure. « Allez ma vieille. C'était juste de la baise. Arrête de te conduire comme une panthère des sables miaulant à la lune. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard noir aux murs de plâtre blanc.

_Bien sûr que tu es ma petite-amie…_ Quel connard prétentieux. Elle était une Princesse du Désert, elle n'était la foutue _petite-amie_ de personne, et encore moins _la sienne_. Bah. _Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas à Konoha ?_ Haha. Le desert était sa maison, avec ses vastes dunes déferlantes et son climat aride. Elle détestait l'été à Konoha, la façon dont l'humidité la faisait transpirer et puer comme un porc. Elle détestait la façon dont les arbres gigantesques bloquaient le soleil et le ciel.

Qui pensait-il qu'elle était, une quelconque gamine civile ? Elle était la putain de Mains-de-Vent, la Destructrice-de-la-Mort, elle n'était pas sa foutue nana. Tsss. Il n'était bon que pour les buveries occasionnelles et pour s'éclater au pieu. Après cette première fois maladroite dans sa tente (Mon Dieu, ça avait été dément, baiser comme des lapins juste au milieu du campement), il semblait avoir attrapé le coup, et Temari avait été heureuse de visiter son lit de temps en temps.

Mais elle n'était pas sa petite-amie, et elle lui avait dit en des termes plutôt explicites. Putain de mecs konohiens, rien qu'un tas de mauviettes. Vous couchez avec eux une fois et après ils pensent qu'ils vous appartiennent ou un truc dans ce genre. Bon, bien sûr, y avait eu plus d'une fois, mais quand même. Elle aurait aimé le jeter du haut de la plus haute tourelle de la tour du Kazekage pour son insolence. Rester à Konoha. Etre sa _petite-amie_. Ha. Elle préférerait mourir de la Peste du Zombie.

«Oh et merde, où est allé se foutre ce docteur ?» gronda Temari, s'asseyant sur le lit et foudroyant du regard la porte. Comme si elle n'attendait que ce signal, le médecin entra vivement avec son faux sourire plastifié aux lèvres.

« Bonnes nouvelles, Temari-sama ! » roucoula-t-elle.

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai pas la peste ? » grogna Temari. « Dites-moi juste que j'ai pas la peste que je puisse rentrer chez moi. »

Le médecin lui renvoya un étrange regard, à la fois perplexe et amusé. Les mains de Temari tressautèrent, impatientes d'effacer d'une claque ce regard, mais elle serra les dents et força de contrôler sa forte envie de tuer son médecin. « Félicitations, Temari-sama ! »

« Dieu merci, » gémit Temari. « Je ne vais pas mourir de la peste. Je peux y aller maintenant ?"

La doctoresse gloussa sottement à sa déclaration. Temari mourrait d'envie de séparer brutalement sa tête de son long cou. « Vous ne m'avez pas laisser finir, Temari-sama, » la gronda le médecin d'un ton gentiment moqueur. « Vous n'avez pas la peste, vous êtes enceinte. »

« Okay, super. Pas de peste. Je peux rentrer chez moi et compléter mes rapports et… Attendez, quoi ? Que… Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? » siffla-t-elle, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur depuis qu'elle avait vu Uchiwa Madara, ressuscité dans toute sa gloire zombiesque, sur le champ de bataille.

« Vous êtes enceinte, » déclara le médecin. Les lentes et sifflantes syllabes furent énoncées doucement, mais elles résonnèrent comme le rugissement d'une tempête aux oreilles de Temari.

« C'est pas possible… » souffla Temari. Mais quand elle additionna tous les faits évidents, elle réalisa que _c'était_ possible. C'était, en fait, carrément possible. « Non » murmura-t-elle en serrant son abdomen entre ses mains collantes.

« Félicitations, Temari-sama, » répéta le médecin. « Je vous laisse l'annoncer à votre frère, il est juste dans le couloir. »

Temari ne vit pas Kankuro entrer avant qu'il ne soit directement à ses côtés et lui étreigne l'épaule. « Hey soeurette, le docteur a dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant à ton sujet. Qu'est-ce… ? »

« Les docteurs n'y connaissent rien, » chuchota Temari. « Je vais carrément mourir de la peste. » Sans prévenir, son estomac se rebella. Elle courut jusqu'au toilettes à temps pour vomir de la bile liquide tandis que des larmes brulantes coulaient le long de ses joues. Kankuro retint ses cheveux hors de son visage – exactement comme ces dernières semaines – et soupira.

« La Peste du Zombie n'existe pas, » murmura Kankuro, avec conviction cette fois. « Les médecins me l'ont dit. »

Temari toussa et cracha par-dessus le bord des toilettes. « Ils ont tort, » grinça-t-elle. « J'ai carrément attrapé la Peste du Zombie. » Ses mains tremblaient autour du siège de toilette alors qu'elle réprimait un haut-le-cœur, souhaitant qu'elle ait dit la vérité.


	2. Porc, Prisonnier, Poison

_Lien vers le chapitre en version original : Fanfiction*net + /s/7820420/2/Zombie-Plague_

**Chapitre II : Porc, Prisonnier, Poison et Polichinelle dans le tiroir.**

« T'as juste les boules parce que t'as rompu avec Shikamaru, » marmonna Kankuro alors qu'il la suivait sur le chemin de la tour du Kazekage. « T'es probablement… »

« Quoi ! » gronda Temari, le frappant à l'épaule. « Je n'ai pas rompu avec ce clown – on est jamais sorti ensemble ! Et j'ai pas les boules ! » cria-t-elle en prenant d'assaut les escaliers menant à ses appartements.

« On dirait pourtant que t'as les boules, p'tite sœur. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas juste… »

Mais Kankuro ne put finir sa phrase parce qu'il fut forcé d'esquiver un barrage de kunais.

« Ta gueule ! Je suis pas ta _petite_ sœur ! Et j'ai pas les boules – connard ! » Le temps que Kankuro se remette de ses émotions, Temari s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

« On est sensé faire notre rapport à Gaara, » l'appela Kankuro du haut des escaliers. Il se tenait près de sa porte, mais pas trop près non plus.

« Tu peux y aller, je reste ici, » fut la réponse étouffée qu'il reçut. Il pouvait l'entendre, faisant les cent pas derrière la porte comme un lion en cage, ses pieds retombant rapidement en un bruit sourd sur les planches du parquet.

« Je n'y vais pas sans toi… » commença Kankuro mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et qu'une autre salve de kunais fut lancée dans sa direction. « Ça suffit ! » brailla Kankuro. « Je ne virerai pas tes putains de kunais des murs, et je ne vais pas te couvrir ! Si Gaara est véner contre toi parce que tu t'es pas présentée, et bien c'est ton foutu problème ! »

Tout ce qu'il reçut en retour fut un « Je t'emmerde » étouffé. Avec un soupir, Kankuro grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au sommet, puis marcha à grand pas le long des couloirs au tapis rouge. Sérieusement. Il avait porté sa sœur recouverte de vomi pendant un voyage d'une demi-journée alors que le désert était au plus chaud, tout ça pour qu'elle soit à Suna le plus rapidement possible – et c'était le remerciement qu'il recevait ?

Elle devait avoir ses règles, songea Kankuro. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-elle largué Shikamaru ? Les gosses semblaient bien s'entendre, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à Konoha – les regards rêveurs qu'ils se lançaient ! C'était si trognon qu'il avait failli en avoir des caries. Shikamaru avait vraiment dû merder. C'était soit ça, soit Temari s'était bel et bien fait emberlificoté le ciboulot par la « Peste du Zombie ».

Peu importe.

« Où est Temari ? » demanda Gaara d'une voix rauque, brisant la réflexion de Kankuro. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ses pieds l'avaient entraîné jusqu'au bureau de son frère.

« Euh… Elle se repose ? »

Gaara haussa un sourcil devant une telle réponse. « On m'a informé qu'elle était en parfaite santé. Où est-elle ? »

_Putain. J'ai dit que j'allais pas la couvrir, et par Kami, je vais pas le faire ! _« Elle… fait une crise de colère. Elle ne voulait pas venir. » marmonna Kankuro en regardant ses orteils.

Gaara lui lança un long regard inquisiteur. « C'est tout aussi bien, » dit-il au final. « Ferme la porte derrière toi. »

Kankuro laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'exécuta. Gaara avait beau être son petit frère, il était aussi le Kazekage, et un Kazekage redoutable en plus de ça. De plus, Kankuro supposait qu'il était toujours aussi super diplomatique en ce qui concernait Gaara, après avoir passé des années à ménager Gaara-le-jinchuriki-mentalement-instable. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

« Assieds-toi » ordonna Gaara, et Kankuro se jucha sur le bord de son siège. « Je voulais te demander quelque chose, Kankuro. Pas en tant que Kazekage, mais en tant que frère.»

« Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux. » Kankuro s'étira ses mains posées sur ses genoux : il devinait facilement sur quoi allait poser la question.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Nara Shikamaru et notre sœur ? S'il lui a fait du mal… » Gaara fit une pause pendant un moment et parut réfléchir. « S'il lui a fait du mal, je le tuerai. » Le mot glissait tel de la mélasse sur les lèvres de Gaara, lent et sirupeux, mais sans la moindre douceur pour en atténuer la menace.

Kankuro approuvait le point de vue. Quiconque qui ferait du mal à sa sœur serait ligoté et abandonné dans le désert pour y mourir de soif. Non, il n'en aurait probablement pas la patience : il était plus plausible qu'il étrangle le salopard, et qu_'ensuite_ il le balance ligoté dans le désert, laissant ses os se faire nettoyer par les vautours.

Kankuro secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses songeries macabres et répondit : « Malheureusement, je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de Temari, c'est qu'ils ne sortaient pas réellement ensemble. »

Gaara braqua sur lui un autre de ses regards fixes. « Je ne suis pas une personne très sociable, Kankuro. Je ne suis pas… très averti de la manière dont les gens « sortent ensemble ». Néanmoins, il me semblait que Temari et Shikamaru avaient une « relation romantique ». » Il prononça le mot « romantique » d'une étrange manière, comme si le mot ne convenait pas tout à fait à sa bouche.

« Ils couchaient ensemble, j'en ai la quasi-certitude, » lâcha Kankuro. Seigneur, si Temari pouvait l'entendre actuellement, un tas d'objets pointus et tranchants serait planté dans sa tête.

Gaara haussa tout juste un sourcil, pas perturbé le moins du monde. « Les rapports sexuels… ne sont-ils pas inclus dans le fait de « sortir ensemble » ? »

Kankuro haussa les épaules. « Généralement. Parfois. Pas toujours. Je sais pas. Temari n'a pas l'air de le penser en tout cas."

Gaara s'avança vers son bureau ovale, son menton appuyé entre ses paumes. « N'est-ce pas d'habitude l'homme qui refuse de s'engager alors que la femme associe les rapports sexuels avec une relation à long terme ? Comme toi, Kankuro : tu sembles coucher avec beaucoup de femmes mais tu ne sors pas avec elles. »

Kankuro se sentit rougir sous l'examen approfondi de Gaara, ses yeux le scrutant comme un faucon fixe sa proie. « Je suis peut-être un mauvais exemple ? » couina Kankuro, se dandinant sur sa chaise.

Gaara haussa les épaules alors qu'il fit pivoter son fauteuil face à la fenêtre. « Temari a surtout été entourée par des hommes durant sa vie : toi, moi, le conseil. La plupart des ninjas de Suna sont des hommes. Il est normal qu'elle ait une sensibilité plus masculine. Shikamaru en revanche semble avoir fréquenté principalement des femmes, et des hommes aussi émotionnels que leurs homologues féminins, je me demande… »

Les yeux vifs de Gaara se rétrécirent et regardèrent à travers le fenêtre pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, Kankuro n'était même plus sûr que Gaara sache encore qu'il était dans le bureau. Il se tripota les doigts, se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose, quand Gaara se retourna pour le fixer à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Shikamaru et Temari, et pour être franc, je m'en moque. Mon inquiétude est la suivante : depuis cette présumée rupture, Temari est devenue une complète hypocondriaque au mieux, ou alors est bien trop stressée, ou elle a contracté une sorte de maladie. »

« Tu parles de la Peste du Zombie ? » proposa Kankuro, espérant faire une blague.

« La Peste du Zombie, » répéta gravement Gaara. « Kankuro, j'ai une mission pour toi. Tu dois aider Shikamaru et Temari à s'amender. »

« Moi ? Mais je… »

« Tu sais parler aux gens. Ce que je ne sais pas faire. De plus, je suis aussi le Kazekage, j'ai plein de choses à faire. Cela retombe donc sur toi… »

« Mais… »

« Ceci est un ordre officiel, mon frère. Nous sommes à un moment critique, et je ne peux me permettre de perdre l'un de mes meilleurs jônins et conseillers. Prends ça, » gronda Gaara lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin. « C'est une lettre pour Konoha. J'aimerais quelques faveurs, et je demande à Tsunade d'envoyer l'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho en mission diplomatique. »

« Mais… »

« Je te remercie, Kankuro, en tant que frère, et en tant que Kazekage. Tu peux disposer. »

Kankuro déglutit, serrant le rouleau de parchemin dans sa main moite. « Tu m'en dois une pour ça, petit frère. Tu m'en dois une grosse. »

« Oui, oui je sais. » fut sa réponse. Kankuro roula des yeux et referma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ?

Quoique…pour certaines raisons, Kankuro avait le vague soupçon qu'il y avait ici bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et sortait de la tour du Kazekage pour se rendre à la volière où se trouvaient les faucons messagers, Kankuro ne put s'empêcher de penser que Gaara savait quelque chose que lui-même ignorait. Après tout, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se mêler de la vie personnelle des autres. Ce pouvait-il que l'inquiétude fraternelle soit la seule motivation de Gaara ?

Non, songea Kankuro, cela en fait partie, mais il manquait des pièces au puzzle. Kankuro était sûr que Gaara avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, mais qu'il soit damné s'il le découvrait.

Dès que Kankuro fut parti, Temari enfila ses vêtements les plus banals et les plus sombres, et sauta par la fenêtre. En général, il n'était pas prudent d'escalader les murs de la tour du Kazekage si l'on voulait éviter d'être transpercé par des flèches, mais Temari connaissait bien le meilleur chemin pour éviter d'être remarqué, ou blessé – ou les deux.

C'était le coucher du soleil, chose qui donnait du relief à la tour. Elle longea tel un fantôme les façades ombragées du bâtiment, laissant une partie de son chakra filtrer, suffisamment pour que les gardes sachent que c'était elle, mais pas assez pour que ses frères se rendent compte de son passage.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans la rue, un simple Henge obscurcit ses traits : sa fausse chevelure brune et ses yeux noisette la rendaient méconnaissable. Elle descendit la rue silencieusement, restant dans l'ombre et évitant les autres passants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à destination : la Pharmacie.

« J'aimerai deux douzaines de tests de grossesse, » grommela-t-elle à la femme au comptoir. Cette dernière lui sourit brièvement, enregistra ses produits et les lui tendit emballés dans un sac en papier brun.

« Ils sont pour vous ? » demanda la femme avec une inquiétude feinte.

« Oui. Non. Pour une amie. » murmura Temari.

« Félicitez _votre amie _de ma part, » répondit mielleusement la pharmacienne.

Les doigts de Temari se contractèrent sur le sachet. En imitant du mieux possible le ton sucré de la vendeuse, elle lui susurra un « Crève ». Temari sortit du magasin avant que la femme ne puisse lui répondre et s'appuya contre le mur extérieur. Elle avait les mains moites et son estomac menaçait de se retourner. Elle ravala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge et rentra précipitamment.

De retour à son appartement, Temari s'enferma dans la salle de bains et ferma tous les rideaux. Elle exécuta un jutsu destiné à protéger la pièce des regards indiscrets et commença à uriner sur les bâtonnets de plastique blanc, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient éclaboussées d'urine et que le sol devienne collant et humide.

Elle vira tout ce qui se trouvait sur le lavabo d'un revers de la main : les bouteilles de shampoing, les savons, les rasoirs, tous s'écrasèrent sur le carrelage dans un enchaînement de _« thump », « clink », « plop », « fffitz_ _»_… Les shampoings s'ouvrirent, répandant leurs contenus derrière les toilettes, l'odeur de la sauge se mélangeant avec celle de l'urine. La puanteur exacerba ses nausées, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

« Okay petits bâtons magiques, prouvez-moi que cette garce de docteur avait tort » souffla Temari. Elle abaissa le couvercle des toilettes et s'assit. Elle se pencha, presque allongée sur ses genoux, le menton soutenu par ses poings. Ses yeux oscillaient entre l'horloge murale et les tonnes de bâtonnets blancs alignés contre le mur, comme des rangées de cierges dans un temple. Elle songea qu'elle devrait peut-être prier : _chère déesse de la fertilité et des bébés, par pitié épargne-moi l'horreur de ta bénédiction. Amen. Om, shanti, shanti._ Mais Temari ne pria pas.

A la place, elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Elle vérifia l'heure encore, et encore, et encore, la grande aiguille se mouvant avec une lenteur insupportable. Quelque chose de gluant coula le long de son gros orteil : elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la flaque de shampoing gâché qui avait inondé le sol, collectant de la poussière, des morceaux de mouchoirs abandonnés, et des cheveux perdus. Là où elle s'était mélangée avec les flaques d'urine, cela brillait et tourbillonnait comme dans une flaque d'huile. Elle ne chercha pas à nettoyer.

Un par un, les bâtonnets sacrés sur le lavabo qui faisait office d'autel commencèrent à faire apparaître de petites croix bleues, le symbole se répétant sur chaque test. Une croix. Temari nota vaguement que cette croix signifiait « P » comme positif, comme polichinelle dans le tiroir, comme porc, comme prisonnier, comme poison, _comme porter un bébé, être en cloque, enceinte_… Le ruissellement visqueux de shampoing dégoulinait lentement sur le reste de ses orteils, l'horloge continuait son lent et précis « tic-tac », du sang tombait de la lèvre de Temari sur son menton telle une larme, rouge et unique.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée assise ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'elle sut fut qu'à un moment, elle était assise sur les toilettes, sans penser à rien, sans respirer, et que juste après, elle faisait les signes d'un jutsu de vent et que tous les équipements furent arrachés du mur. Les tuyaux explosèrent, l'eau jaillissant de partout – quel gâchis, pensa son côté pragmatique centré sur le désert, toute cette bonne eau qui inonde et abîme la salle de bains transformée en église. Les diaboliques bâtonnets blancs avaient volé en éclat, chacun reposant en un millier de petits fragments, leur symbole secret désormais indéchiffrable.

Il y avait un trou dans le mur là où se trouvait autrefois la fenêtre. Les volets n'étaient plus, partis loin, réduits en miettes ou précipités vers leur mort précoce dans la rue en contrebas. Le soleil brillait à travers le trou, comme si lui-même tentait de la réconforter, comme un putain de phare porteur d'espoir dans l'apocalypse qu'était devenue sa salle de bains…

« Temari-sama ! Vous allez bien ? » cria un ANBU, son masque d'oiseau cherchant à voir son visage.

La première chose que Temari fit fut d'examiner la salle de bains avec l'attention d'un ninja. Quand elle eut l'assurance que toutes les preuves que représentaient les tests de grossesse étaient détruites, tous les bâtonnets ayant volé en éclat, les boites étant déchiquetées, réduites en bouillie et rendues méconnaissables…

Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, Temari – la Terrifiante Princesse du Désert, le Fléau des Zombies, La Kunoichi aux Lames de Vent – s'agenouilla dans une large flaque où se mélangeaient des rasoirs brisés, de l'urine et du shampoing à la sauge, et se mit à pleurer.


	3. Que les nuages aillent se faire foutre

_Lien pour la version anglaise : Fanfiction*net + /s/7820420/3/Zombie-Plague_

**Chapitre III : Que les nuages aillent se faire foutre.**

_Seems every castle_  
_Is made of sand_.  
_And the great destroyer_  
_Sleeps in every man_;  
_Here comes my baby_  
_Here comes my man_,  
_With that silver dagger_  
_In his hand_

_Il semblerait que chaque château_

_Soit fait de sable._

_Et un grand destructeur_

_Sommeille en chacun :_

_Voilà mon bébé_

_Voilà mon homme,_

_Avec sa dague en argent_

_A la main._

_~"Silver Dagger" de Gillian Welch_

Que les nuages aillent se faire foutre.

D'habitude, les nuages l'aidaient à réfléchir. A travers leurs formes nébuleuses, il pouvait entre-apercevoir la forme d'une idée, d'un plan génial ou d'une stratégie, le mouvement des pièces de Shogi, les fragments d'une pensée rationnelle encore entravée par le brouillard, la poussière et les cristaux de glace.

Aujourd'hui, chaque nuage lui rappelait son souvenir.

« Prends celui-là par exemple, » marmonna-t-il, désignant les lignes striées d'or d'un cirrostratus*. « C'est exactement la forme de ses couettes. »

« J'sais pas, Shikamaru,» parvint à dire Choji malgré une bouche encombrée par des chips. « Je dirais qu'il ressemble plus à des ailes dorées. Ou peut-être à Ino de profil. »

Shikamaru renifla avec mépris. « Ne compare pas les cheveux d'Ino à des ailes d'anges. Elle a vraiment pas besoin qu'on l'encourage. »

« Heh, t'as probablement raison. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un temps, bercés seulement par le souffle de la brise et le craquement des chips. Shikamaru cilla devant le ciel, devenu un dome de nuages dorés mélangé avec un faible rose issu du soleil couchant. Les nuages se déplaçaient avec le vent, formant à présent la silhouette d'un éventail, puis l'ombre farouche d'un sourire familier, les contours d'une robe.

« Je le jure devant Kami, Choji, ces foutus nuages sont en train de m'allumer. »

« Mmmm, » fut la réponse taciturne de Choji. Il présenta les chips à Shikamaru, le bruissement du sac attirant le regard de ce dernier.

« Merci. » Shikamaru en prit quelques unes et les mâcha lentement : elles avaient un goût de sciure, mais il les mangea toutes d'un coup. « Tu sais Choji » marmonna-t-il. « Je sais pas quand j'ai fait une connerie. J'avais préparé tous les mouvements, toutes les stratégies. Je l'écoutais quand elle parlait. Je lui apportais son repas quand elle oubliait de manger. Et n'oublions pas que c'est grâce à moi qu'elle a reçu toutes ces récompenses pour son excellence sur le terrain. Si j'avais pas été là, elle serait devenue de la viande pour zombies. »

« Mmmm. »

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me plaindre, j'ai eu ma part de médailles. Mais est-ce que tu l'as déjà entendue me remercier ? Nan. Pas une fois. 'Hé, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Shikamaru' » imita-t-il de sa meilleure voix de faucett. « Nan, y a eu aucun 'Oh Shikamaru, si tu n'avais pas été le cerveau qui dirigeait mes muscles, ces zombies n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de moi.' Pas un seul mot de remerciement, pas une seule goutte de reconnaissance, rien du tout. »

Il fit une pause et Shikamaru lança un regard de côté à Choji. « Vous faisiez une bonne équipe les gars, » déclara avec prudence Choji, ses mains froissant le sachet de chips.

« Ça c'est bien vrai ! Notre bataillon est celui qui a scellé le plus de zombies ! Enfin, à part celui que formaient Naruto et son armée personnelle de clones, mais personne ne peut se mesurer à lui. »

« Nan, Naruto est unique en son genre. On peut pas comparer. »

« Je comprends pas, Choji : les choses allaient si bien entre nous. Puis la fin de la guerre est arrivée… Et… Et puis tout est allé de travers. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, merde ? »

Evasif, Choji haussa les épaules. « Les femmes sont folles. »

« Les femmes sont de vraies galères, ouais ! Valent pas l'effort, à mon avis. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, Shikamaru. »

Un silence agréable s'ensuivit alors que tous deux continuaient à regarder le soleil couchant, les nuages dorés dansant autour de son halo. Mais le silence d'or fut brisé par une voix stridente. Shikamaru en distingua tout d'abord le ton avant de comprendre les mots qu'elle formait.

Cela commença par un bourdonnement perçant, semblable aux plaintes monocordes d'une lourde machinerie, jusqu'à ce que le son se rapproche et que les mots se matérialisent : « …Vous n'êtes que des sacs à merde. Asuma-sensei est littéralement revenu d'entre les morts – les morts ! – pour vous faire la leçon au sujet de votre flemmardise, et pourtant, vous êtes là, tous les deux, en train de regarder ces putains de nuages merdiques. »

Shikamaru aurait aimé ajouter que ces soi-disant « putains de nuages merdiques » ressemblaient tous à son ancienne amante et qu'il était en fait très occupé à se noyer dans l'auto-apitoiement, merci beaucoup. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une engueulade d'Ino, histoire d'aggraver sa détresse. Cependant, Ino ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que tout le village est occupé ? J'aurai bien eu besoin de votre aide, Flemmard, Choji-kun, mais non, Ino a dû porter toute seule une tonne de merdes à l'infirmerie. Enfin, bref. Allez les gars, Tsunade-sama nous a fait appeler dans son bureau, je crois qu'elle a une mission pour nous. »

« Hé Ino, » lui fit Shikamaru d'un ton sec dès que la blonde eut fermé son clapet. « Pourquoi je suis encore le flemmard alors que Choji a droit à Choji-kun ? »

Ino gloussa stupidement à cette remarque. Choji la prit par les épaules et rougit. « Allez viens Shikamaru, » marmonna-t-il. « Je suis sûre que cette mission ne sera pas si mauvaise. »

Bon Dieu. S'il y avait quelque chose de pire que d'être largué, c'était bien de voir vos deux meilleurs amis – vos seuls amis – se mettre ensemble. D'abord les nuages, puis Ino et Choji. Shikamaru avait la certitude que les dieux riaient à se taper le cul céleste par terre devant son infortune. _Je vous défie d'ajouter un peu plus de sel sur mes blessures, je vous en défie !_ cria-t-il mentalement aux cieux dissimulés par les nuages.

Ino remarqua sa détresse. Elle se plaça au milieu du trio qu'ils formaient, un bras autour de chaque coéquipier alors qu'elle blablatait sur les nouvelles du jour. « Ecoutez ça : Naruto est persuadé qu'il a attrapé la Peste du Zombie. Il arrête pas de vomir, et il est sûr qu'il a choppé une maladie contagieuse des cadavres pourris réanimés. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que ce type est le prochain Hokage sur la liste, » marmonna Shikamaru. « Qui a déjà entendu parler de la Peste du Zombie ? »

« On dit qu'il a juste mangé des ramens dont la viande était avariée. Tu sais comment Naruto est, il mange si vite qu'il pourrait consommer de la nourriture périmée sans s'en rendre compte. » fit Choji.

« J'aurai souhaité que Naruto n'utilise pas cette expression, » soupira Shikamaru. « Juste avant de partir, Temari était convaincue elle aussi qu'elle avait la soi-disant « Peste du Zombie ». J'avais jamais réalisé qu'elle avait la phobie des microbes. » Il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda le ciel. Un groupe de cirrus s'évaporaient dans quatre directions différentes. « Ces nuages vous font pas penser aux cheveux de Temari ? Je jurerais… »

« Putain, Shika, arrête de te conduire comme un veau frappe par la lune,» cria Ino. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Depuis qu'elle est partie, c'est Temari par-ci, Temari par-là. Ressaisis-toi mon vieux. Si tu l'aimes, va la voir, et si tu ne l'aimes… »

Shikamaru se défit de la poigne d'Ino et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. « Un peu de compassion, Ino ? Tu peux pas éprouver un peu… »

« Mon ami, tu te vautres dans l'auto-apitoiement depuis trois jours ! Trois jours ! En tant qu'amie, c'est mon devoir de t'aider à surmonter ça. »

Shikamaru cilla à cette declaration. La solution de Kiba pour l'aider à « surmonter ça » fut de l'emmener dans un bar et de s'arranger pour que toutes les blondes en vue lui foutent leurs nibards sous le nez. Celle de Lee fut de faire le tour de Konoha en courant avec la force de la jeunesse jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe mort d'épuisement. Naruto lui avait juste rempli la panse de ramens, jurant que le bouillon de nouilles était un remède soignant toutes les maladies. « Ino, peu importe quel panacée tu recommandes pour une mauvaise rupture, je ne veux pas en entendre parler. » grommela Shikamaru.

Ino lui donna un coup taquin sur l'épaule avant de se raccrocher à nouveau à son bras. « Te remuer le cul et partir en mission est le meilleur remède pour toi, mon idiot au cœur brisé. T'as besoin de faire bon usage de ce cerveau. »

« C'est ce que je faisais, je te ferai dire, je réfléchissais à des plans ingénieux à mettre en place pour la défense de Konoha quand tu est si impoliment… »

« De la merde, Shika. Allez, on est déjà en retard. Ça m'a pris une éternité pour vous retrouver. Franchement, t'as combien de planques pour voir les nuages, Shikamaru-kun ? Sheeeh. »

Il ne lui précisa pas qu'il devait en trouver de nouveaux points d'observation à chaque fois qu'Ino en découvrait un. A la place, il laissa la blonde le tirer vers les quartiers temporaires de l'Hokage, une longue tente verte qui ressemblait plus à une cahute oblongue.

« Enfin, » retentissa la voix de Tsunade. « Combien de temps comptiez-vous laisser attendre une vieille dame ? J'ai une importante mission diplomatique pour vous, équipe Ino-Shik_Cho. »

Shikamaru n'écouta qu'à moitié quand Tsunade tendit le rouleau parcheminé de la mission. Il réfléchissait au fait que lui, le célèbre héros de guerre de Konoha, Le Poursuiveur d'Ombre, Le Génie, Le Cerveau, agissait comme s'il était un abruti dans une comédie romantique. Et si Temari ne l'aimait pas ? Et bien ce ne serait pas de sa faute. Putain, il avait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les femmes sont d'insondables créatures irrationnelles qui opéraient sans suivre la moindre logique.

Si Temari ne l'aimait pas, et alors quoi merde ? En dépit de lui-même, il avait aimé aller dézinguer des zombies en détruisant tout sur son passage avec la manieuse de vent. Quand il indiquait un endroit, Temari y allait exercer sa vengeance en bousillant tout. Quand il complotait, Temari commandait leurs forces avec tout le charisme d'un chef-né. Ils étaient comme deux parfaites moitiés travaillant de concert : il était le cerveau et elle était les muscles.

Après ça, quand la guerre fut gagnée et qu'ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme le soleil disparait dans la mer, et bien, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Bien sûr, ça avait été très délicat et maladroit, mais c'était la première fois de Temari. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour avoir été toute en dents et en coudes. Kami, il était à peu près sûr qu'il avait encore les traces de morsure et les bleus noircissant de leur premier essai.

Ça s'était arrangé après ça, c'était beaucoup mieux. Et les deux semaines que les forces de Suna avaient passées à camper à Konoha avaient été un pur bonheur. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, remplissant des rapports de mission et fumant des cigarettes à la chaîne. Elle rentrait avec lui chaque nuit.

Il avait juste tout additionné : la fille commande l'armée de shinobi avec lui et ils finissent tous deux par être acclamés en tant qu'héros de guerre. La fille couche avec lui à la fin de la guerre. La fille vient dans son village natal et passe chaque minute du jour et de la nuit avec lui. L'affaire était dans le sac.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air. Du moins, il pensait que c'était de l'amour jusqu'à ce que Temari rompe avec lui – non, _non_, elle n'avait même pas rompu, parce que, selon _elle,_ ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble. Et juste comme ça, elle a vomi dans ses toilettes, quitté sa maison et est repartie d'autorité vers Suna, furieuse comme un taureau. Le laissant seul à nettoyer le vomi sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Kami, elle n'avait même pas bu la veille au soir.

Et bien, peut-être n'était-il pas un génie – du moins, pas en ce qui concernait les femmes. _Ça suffit. J'abandonne. __Je ne sortirai plus jamais avec une autre fille. Je vais avoir une vie de célibataire en tant que moine observant les nuages, et je ferai des trucs de ninja à côté. Je ne suis pas fait pour l'amour, c'est bien trop confus pour moi. Y a pas de règles, pas de constantes, juste…_

« Shikamaru, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? » demanda l'Hokage, le fixant du regard. Shikamaru commença à transpirer, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps que l'Hokage avait passé à le couver d'un regard noir.

« Tsunade-sama, pardonnez à mon coéquipier s'il vous plait. Vous connaissez Shika, toujours la tête dans les nuages. » plaisanta faiblement Ino.

« Vos coéquipiers vous expliqueront les détails, » marmonna Tsunade, dégoûtée. « Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau. »

Shikamaru sortit de la tente en traînant des pieds, ne se souciant pas du sujet de la mission. Ino lui blablatait un truc incompréhensible aux oreilles et lui fourra le rouleau dans les mains. Il le lut paresseusement, la tête ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient attirés par un simple mot…

Suna.

« On va dans le Désert ? » glapit Shikamaru. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Idiot, t'as vraiment rien écouté, pas vrai ? » cria Ino. « On va en mission diplomatique pour demander des ninjas qualifiés en jutsu de construction. Pour aider à reconstruire le village ? Allo la Lune, ici la Terre ? »

Mais Shikamaru resta cloué sur place, en plein milieu de la rue, fixant d'un air idiot le parchemin dans ses mains.

_Wow mon Dieu,_ pensa Shikamaru, _vous avez vraiment fait de ma vie un enfer. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire, mais vous m'avez détrompé. __Et bien. Merci beaucoup. Connard._

_*** Note de la traductrice : Un cirrostratus est un type de nuage se trouvant généralement assez haut et formant un voile continu couvrant totalement ou partiellement le ciel. Tout comme moi, vous aurez appris un mot aujourd'hui.**_


	4. Entraînement

_Lien vers le chapitre en version original : Fanfiction*net + /s/7820420/4/Zombie-Plague_

**Chapitre IV : Entraînement**

Gaara fixa du regard l'ANBU au masque de chat qui tremblait derrière son bureau. « Temari… a fait ça ? »

« Oui Maître Kazekage ! » affirma l'homme d'une voix faiblarde.

_Ça y est,_ songea Gaara, _Temari a fini par perdre la tête_. Il n'était pas rare que des ninjas perdent leur santé mentale en revenant à la maison après avoir été sur le terrain. Non, c'était même trop souvent le cas. En fait, un homme du troisième régiment s'était récemment pendu en rentrant chez lui. Un autre avait décidé de démissionner de l'armée, et s'habillait désormais avec des habits féminins quand il allait au bar d'à côté.

Peut-être que Temari souffrait d'un sévère cas de stress post-traumatique ? Non, non, c'était pas ça. Gaara savait quel était le problème, et ce n'était pas une quelconque Peste du Zombie psychosomatique – du moins, pas littéralement. Gaara frotta négligemment ses doigts calleux sur le rapport médical de Temari, ses lèvres serrées en une ligne ferme. Ce Nara Shikamaru. Gaara pourrait écraser la trachée de cet homme jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne bleu. Il pourrait l'enterrer à des kilomètres sous le sable que ça ne résoudrait pas le problème.

Alors que l'ANBU commençait à transpirer et à vaciller sous le regard stoïque de Gaara, le Kazekage parla enfin. « Dites à Kankuro de me remplacer, pour la matinée uniquement. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. »

« Mais Monsieur… »

« Je vous prie - en tant que Kazekage et en tant qu'ami - d'amener Kankuro à mon bureau et de lui transmettre mon message. » Gaara continua à fixer l'homme sans ciller jusqu'à ce que l'ANBU s'incline et grommelle une réponse affirmative.

Gaara secoua la tête, et quitta son bureau immédiatement.

« Maître Kazekage ! » l'appela sa secrétaire. « Les dignitaires des provinces occidentales seront là dans moins d'une heure. Où allez-vous ? »

« Il y a quelque chose d'important dont je dois m'occuper personnellement. » RUMBLE Gaara.

« Mais… »

« Kankuro les rencontrera à ma place. »

« Mais… »

« Merci. » dit Gaara en faisant un petit signe de la main tandis qu'il dévalait les escaliers, laissant derrière lui le couloir aux tapis rouges de son bureau. Kankuro serait probablement furieux contre lui, mais il y avait quelque chose que Gaara devait faire : il y avait une information dont il était le seul – en tant que Kazekage - a avoir connaissance. Il était donc impératif qu'il règle ce problème lui-même et maintenant, pour le bien de Suna.

Gaara admit également pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il cherchait une excuse pour échapper à son bureau pour la matinée et un moyen d'emmerder les dignitaires occidentaux. Comme le disait le proverbe, faire d'une pierre trois coups, même si sa priorité était, sans conteste, Temari.

Exactement comme le prétendaient les rapports, Gaara trouva Temari déménageant ses maigres possessions dans une chambre d'amis. « On m'a dit que les tuyaux de ta salle de bains avaient explosé, » murmura Gaara. En dépit de son ton calme, elle sursauta, surprise. Gaara réprima une envie de soupirer. Il semblait qu'il avait cet effet sur les gens, même sur ses propres frère et sœur.

« Drôle d'histoire, hein, » marmonna Temari avec un sourire forcé, les yeux plissés. « Ils font plus la plomberie comme avant, hein, petit frère. »

Gaara acquiesça gravement. Il savait que Temari était derrière l'explosion des tuyaux. Les placards avaient été arrachés des murs, la force de son justu avait fait volé en éclat le carrelage. Il avait senti son chakra s'embraser alors qu'il se trouvait deux étages plus haut. « Cela risque de prendre du temps avant d'être réparé, » répondit enfin Gaara. « Tu sais comment c'est, après une guerre. »

« C'est pas grave, je m'en fiche. Hé, t'as pas besoin de faire ça, » protesta Temari quand il prit une boite et la porta dans sa nouvelle chambre.

« J'en ai envie, » fut sa réponse.

« Tch, je suis assez forte pour tout déménager toute seule. »

« Je sais. » Gaara prit le risque de regarder le visage de sa sœur. Ses yeux n'étaient qu'une ombre verte, bordée par des cernes rouges et violettes à cause du manque de sommeil. Ses joues avaient perdu leur bronzage et leur pâleur avait un teint verdâtre. Ses cheveux étaient plus frisés que d'habitude, ses couettes s'échappant de ses élastiques et voletant autour de son visage comme une aura frénétique. Elle a une sale gueule, pensa Gaara.

« Es-tu venu me tirer les vers du nez ? » demanda Temari. Elle portait prudemment un carton devant elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier pouvant parer son attaque.

« En fait, je suis venu te demander si tu voulais bien t'entraîner avec moi. J'essaye d'éviter les dignitaires occidentaux, et j'ai besoin d'une bonne excuse. »

Temari renifla avec mépris devant sa déclaration. « Ces mecs sont de vrais connards. »

« Aide-moi s'il te plait, Temari-neesan ? C'est de la plus grande importance politique… »

« De la merde. Tu veux juste les faire chier, ce qui sera un avantage dont tu pourras tirer profit pour le traité à venir. Espèce de bâtard sournois. Enfin, je suppose que je peux t'aider. » Elle soupira d'une façon mélodramatique, puis farfouilla dans les différents cartons pour trouver son uniforme.

Gaara observa Temari en sortant de la tour du Kazekage. Le soleil sembla faire disparaître les lourdes cernes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux, rendant à la kunoichi sa couleur habituelle plus dorée. « Je pense que je vais y aller doucement, » songea Gaara. « Ça fait trois semaines que la guerre est finie, et je ne me suis pas entraîné une seule fois depuis. »

Temari grogna. « Qui voudrait s'entraîner avec toi ? T'es un sauvage. »

« Toi. » répondit rapidement Gaara. « Parce que tu es tout aussi bestiale. » Il s'éloigna juste à temps pour éviter son coup, malgré le sable chatoyant entre eux, invoqué par l'attaque. « Garde ça pour le terrain d'entraînement. » grogna-t-il, mais Temari savait qu'il la taquinait.

Puis, juste pour l'embêter, il rassembla son sable sous lui et vola pratiquement à travers les rues du village, forçant Temari à lui courir après. « C'est pas juste ! T'as pas à avoir une avance ! » cria-t-elle.

Gaara haussa les épaules, ralentissant suffisamment pour ne pas essoufler sa sœur, mais allant assez vite pour qu'il reste en tête. « Je suis le Kazekage. Je fais ce que je veux, _Traqueuse de Vent_. »

Temari lui tira la langue, sauta dans les airs grâce à un habile revers d'éventail, et atterrit à côté de Gaara, profitant ainsi de son moyen de transport. « Ah, c'est la meilleure manière de voyager. »

« Tricheuse. »

Temari éclata de rire, faisant jaillir de sa gorge un son rauque et grinçant, comme du sable pris dans les rouages d'une machine. Cependant, il fut fier de lui avoir tiré un rire. Il sentit ses lèvres lui faire écho en s'étirant d'un sourire.

« Que veux-tu faire en premier, neesan ? On peut s'entraîner, ou on peut exploser les affleurements rocheux. » Gaara ne savait pas pourquoi il s'embêtait à demander, il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait choisir.

Un peu de lumière éclaira le fond de ses iris verts alors qu'ils s'écarquillèrent par anticipation. « Exploser les rochers. Puis je vais te foutre une raclée. »

Le temps qu'ils finissent, ils avaient détruit un gisement rocheux en entire et deux terrains d'entraînement. « C'était une bonne idée, » haleta Temari, « mais je crois qu'il faut que je fasse une pause. »

« Ces dignitaires vont m'attendre, » répondit Gaara en soupirant exagérément. « Veille à ce que tu aies suffisamment à manger, Temari-neesan. J'ai lu qu'il est important de bien manger quand on a la Peste du Zombie. »

Elle cilla, ses yeux embrumés par la confusion. « Tu… Tu crois à la Peste du Zombie ? »

Gaara hocha la tête gravement. « J'en ai discuté avec Naruto Uzumaki. Il semblerait que les femmes de type vent soient particulièrement sensibles à la Peste du Zombie. »

« Mais Naruto… »

« Le kyuubi est une femelle, » répondit Gaara. « Il a la même maladie que toi. »

Temari imagina un kyuubi en cloque – un Naruto en cloque – et explosa de rire. « C'est un sérieux problème, je t'assure, » marmonna Gaara. Il attendit qu'elle regagne son sang-froid avant d'ajouter : « J'ai entendu dire qu'il faut avaler doucement du gruau d'avoine mélangé à du gingembre pour calmer les nausées. En plus, je te suggère d'aller à la bibliothèque et de te renseigner sur la peste. Tu devrais trouver de bonnes informations là-bas. »

Temari acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « Les docteurs n'y connaissent rien, pas vrai Gaara ? »

« Les docteurs n'y connaissent rien, » répéta-t-il sérieusement en hochant la tête. « Je te raccompagne à la tour ? »

« Mmmmm. »

Tous deux retournèrent au village, avec plus d'entrain cette fois-ci. Ils se séparèrent une fois dans la tour, Temari devait trouver de la nourriture insipide et Gaara, aller à son bureau.

« Et voilà notre Kazekage-sama enfin ! » hurla une voix frisant l'hystérie. Kankuro se rua hors du bureau et attrapa Gaara par les revers de sa tenue, ce qui rendit perplexe ce dernier. « Mais putain, p'tit frère ! J'ai failli mourir par ta faute, _mourir_, tu te rends compte ! »

Gaara passa derrière Kankuro occupé à l'injurier et s'inclina devant ses visiteurs. « Excusez-moi. J'ai dû m'occuper d'un problème de la plus haute importance. Je crois que Kankuro a pris en charge vos demandes ? »

« Pas vraiment, » fit un dignitaire, ses lèvres pincées se déformant en un rictus. Peut-être espérait-il obtenir une augmentation de la part de Gaara. Gaara lui adressa à peine un regard impassible en s'asseyant dans son siège.

« Bien, » grinça Gaara, brisant le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé. « Et que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

Les trois envoyés devinrent un peu verts aux entournures, et Gaara se souvint à quel point il aimait son boulot.

Temari alla à la bibliothèque après s'être servi un bol de gruau d'avoine. Gaara avait eu raison : elle avait faim, même si elle n'avait pas réussi à manger plus de la moitié du bol de gruau. Enfin, c'était mieux que rien, et c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait mangé de la journée.

Elle avait deux livres à la main : l'un disait « A quoi s'attendre quand on attend un enfant » et l'autre, « Les Victimes de la Peste lors de la Première Guerre Ninja ». Elle vérifia les allées grâce à sa vitesse de ninja avant d'enlever la couverture poussiéreuse du livre sur la Peste et de la coller rapidement sur le bouquin sur la grossesse. Elle compléta son petit subterfuge avec un subtil genjutsu, et voilà – pour les badauds non soupçonneux, son livre sur la grossesse portera simplement sur une histoire de peste.

_Pourquoi je fais ça ?_ pensa Temari alors qu'elle retournait à sa chambre. Elle n'était même pas certaine de garder cette forme de vie parasitaire, cet alien grossissant dans ses entrailles. Elle pourrait juste avorter. En fait, c'est ce qu'elle _devrait _probablement faire. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais eu d'avortement auparavant.

Sa bouche arbora un air désaprobateur à cette pensée. Elle plaça une main protectrice sur son abdomen. _L'autre avait été différent_. Ce n'était pas un bébé alors : c'était une bombe à retardement plantée par un ninja ennemi, quelque chose voué à exploser et à la détruire. C'était alors un acte de guerre. L'entité qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'elle désormais était différente, _très différente_, se rassura-t-elle.

Mais était-ce réellement le cas ?

Okay, okay, en effet, elle avait dit à Shikamaru qu'elle était vierge, mais ce n'était pas _techniquement_ exact. Comme toute kunoichi, elle avait couru le risque élevé d'être violée pendant une mission. _Ça arrive, même aux meilleures d'entre nous_, pensa Temari, gardant ses pensées éloignées de tout stress. _Ce n'était pas grave. J'ai survécu. __Je devrais être reconnaissante que cette brute ait pris ma virginité et pas ma vie._

Elle repoussa le souvenir indésirable le plus vite qu'elle le put, se forçant à revenir à la réalité. Elle s'était figée en plein milieu du couloir, mais elle ne se souvenait pas s'être arrêtée. Quelle ninja je fais. Effrayée par un vieux souvenir idiot. Ressaisis-toi, Temari, se réprimanda-t-elle avant de longer à nouveau le couloir plongé dans l'ombre.

Elle faisait juste quelques recherches, se convainquit-elle. C'est tout. Comme tout ninja ayant un minimum de discernement, Temari faisait un peu de reconnaissance avant une mission. C'est parfaitement normal.

Oui, il est parfaitement normal de se cacher dans l'ombre dans sa propre maison afin que personne ne se rende compte que tu as un livre clandestin sur la grossesse. Parfaitement. Normal.

« Je déteste ma vie, » marmonna Temari, tournant au dernier coin menant à sa nouvelle chambre. Elle ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla à clé. Elle ferma les volets et alluma la lampe avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit avec le volume illicite. Elle lut la première page avec appréhension.

Le premier mois, apprit-elle, était marqué par la nausée et les changements d'humeur. Temari grogna : aucune surprise ici. Elle se renfrogna devant les images de mères épanouies enlacées par leurs maris au physique plastifié. Des civils, pensa Temari avec une condescendance acerbe. Elle prit un marqueur permanent sur sa table de nuit et fit une croix sur leurs visages au sourire idiot. Elle dessina des moustaches et des barbes sur ceux des femmes et gribouilla complètement les visages masculins.

Il y avait tellement d'autres choses à quoi elle devait s'attendre « avec impatience », comme le lui annonçait gaiement le livre sur la peste : une vessie compressée, un dos douloureux, des pieds enflés... Vers la fin, elle se dandinerait comme un canard. Les étranges envies insatiables de nourriture n'avaient pas l'air trop mal néanmoins. Temari avait hâte que la nourriture lui paraisse à nouveau appétissante, même si les mélanges – cornichons et crème glacée, tomates et anchois, pizza et ananas – seraient bizarres.

Temari sauta au chapitre sur l'accouchement. Pendant un moment, elle souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait. Même le livre ne pouvait atténuer les visages tout rouges et tordus par la douleur des femmes. Elle avait vu des ninjas agonisants sur le champ de bataille qui avaient exactement cette tête-là : hurlant, les joues blêmes, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. « Putain. Ils ont plutôt intérêt à me droguer à ce moment-là," s'exclama Temari en frissonnant.

Elle tourna la page et regarda les photos de bébés aux formes d'aliens ridés aux yeux bleus. « Ils sont sensés être mignons ? On dirait un tas de pruneaux roses, » marmonna Temari devant le livre. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir une de ces _choses. _Ils lui fichaient la trouille.

Temari referma le livre avec un soupir et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle n'était pas très avancée. Son estomac n'était pas encore protubérant, ou si tel était le cas, elle ne voyait pas encore la différence. Elle avait toujours été une femme forte, et l'addition d'un zygote nébuleux n'était pas visible.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses… Toi ? » demanda-t-elle à son ventre. Elle ne savait pas encore comment l'appeler. Elle ne le nommerait pas certainement pas « bébé ». Elle n'était pas non plus très confortable à l'idée de lui donner un vrai nom : cela rendait également les choses bien trop réelles. Peut-être « Gamin X » ? Ou peut-être un prénom qu'on donnerait à un animal de compagnie, comme Fido, ou Médor ? Non, ça ne convenait pas non plus.

« Je vais juste t'appeler Peste Zombie. Peste pour faire court, » fit Temari à son ventre. « Peut-être Pestie-chan quand je me sentirai généreuse, ou _maternelle_. » Temari sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle descendit du lit et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

Temari n'avait pas le moindre soupçon d'instinct maternel dans aucune partie de son corps. Elle était née, avait été élevée et entraînée pour être une machine à tuer. Elle n'avait jamais tenu de bébé. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu quelconque contact avec un enfant de moins de dix ans, elle l'avait presque tué. D'accord, l'enfant était un genin nommé Konohamaru qui l'avait menacée avec un Rasengan géant mais quand même.

« Je ne sais pas, Peste. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de toi ? Je peux pas te garder, » marmonna-t-elle à son abdomen. « Je sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé. Je vais probablement t'étouffer accidentellement. Ou te laisser tomber. Ou t'empoisonner. Je vais laisser trainer mes kunais sur le sol et tu vas te crever un œil. »

Temari soupira et s'assit sur le lit. « Pourtant, j'ai pas envie de me débarrasser de toi. T'es sûrement soulagé d'entendre ça, hein, petit con. » Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et prit sa graisse abdominale, la faisant plisser. Non, l'avortement n'était pas une option. Ce petit paquet de cellules fut créé lors d'un acte d'amour – oh Seigneur, ça faisait tellement nunuche, mais c'était vrai.

Cette _chose_ à l'intérieur d'elle-même était comme un instant gelé dans le temps, quand Shikamaru et elle s'étaient envoyés en l'air dans une crasseuse tente militaire standard au milieu des baraquements, entourés par des bouts de zombies décapités et les acclamations de joie de l'Armée Unie des Shinobis. C'était quelque chose de petit, de brillant et infiniment plus précieux que tous les médailles pour son excellence sur le terrain qu'elle avait reçues.

C'était deux petits morceaux de Shikamaru et d'elle-même devenant un seul, comme un virus infectant des cellules, ou un champignon fleurissant sur une branche pourrie. Elle voulait dire ça dans le bon sens, dans le meilleur sens possible. Elle était le sang et il était le microbe, elle était la boue et il était la moisissure. Son mycélium s'était accroché à ses entrailles comme les lumière d'un festival, et avait envoyé un sporophore dans le creux à l'intérieur de son corps*.

« Oh, je suis en train d'avoir un tendre instant nostalgique, » roucoula Temari à l'attention de Peste. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Temari commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle était sensée faire de Peste un fois qu'il serait né. Comment allait-elle l'élever ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire de lui ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à Shikamaru ?

« Non, » grogna Temari. « C'est à moi. C'est ma Peste. » Elle enroula ses bras autour de son ventre de façon protective.

Merde. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à Shikamaru. Seigneur, il avait cru qu'ils sortaient ensemble juste parce qu'elle avait couché avec lui. S'il découvrait qu'elle était enceinte, il allait chier des briques. Il allait la demander en mariage et la faire déménager à Konoha.

Ça risquait pas d'arriver. Temari n'était pas la propriété de Shikamaru. Elle fera ce qu'elle voudra, où elle le voudra, et comme elle le voudra. Sale bâtard. Elle n'allait pas se mettre sur son trente-et-un, porter une robe de soirée et des talons hauts, passer l'aspirateur d'une main et le branler de l'autre. Oh, hors de question.

Mais combien de temps pourrait-elle trainer à Suna avant que _quelqu'un_ se rende compte qu'elle devenait grosse ? Elle devait se barrer, aller sur une longue mission de rang D pendant les neuf prochains mois, puis revenir avec le bébé et dire qu'elle l'avait simplement _trouvé_. C'est ça, elle avait trouvé le bébé dans le caniveau, pauvre petite chose. Elle l'adopterait et personne ne se rendrait compte de rien – problème réglé.

Mais… Et s'il s'avérait que Peste ressemble à Shikamaru, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns K ? Et si Peste commençait à jouer avec les ombres au lieu de faire des jutsus de vent – que faire alors ? La tristesse submergea Temari. Elle s'effondra sur le lit, soudainement prise de vertiges. Mais peu après, la tristesse s'évanouit. A la place, elle sentit son sang bouillir, sa peau rougir, son corps éprouvant le besoin de tuer le fils de pute qui l'avait mise dans cette situation impossible en premier lieu.

Elle n'avait pas voulu tomber enceinte. Elle n'était pas dans son élément ici, pas dans son champ d'action, elle allait devenir folle. Et c'était la faute de qui ? De Shikamaru, voilà. Et ce connard n'était meme pas là pour l'aider à régler le problème ! Peu importe si c'était elle qui l'avait largué, parce que merde, c'était de sa faute au départ !

Prise d'une juste colère, Temari sortit comme une folle de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les terrains d'entraînement. Il y avait quelques piquets voués à l'entraînement qui portaient le nom de Shikamaru et qui avaient besoin d'être décapités.

_*** Note de la traductrice : Alors pour les non-botanistes d'entre vous, le mycélium est une sorte de moisissure qui donne naissance aux champignons. On dirait des longs filaments blancs, un peu comme une toile d'araignée. Le sporophore est la partie visible d'un champignon, soit le pied et le chapeau (globalement). N'étant pas mycologue, je vous renvoie à Google pour plus d'information.**_


	5. Décapitation

_Lien vers le chapitre en version originale : Fanfiction*net + /s/7820420/5/Zombie-Plague_

**Chapitre V : Décapitation**

« Temari…. Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » demanda Kankuro avec précaution. Bien sûr, il _savait très bien_ ce qu'elle faisait : elle le faisait solennellement depuis trois jours, au détriment du bien-être des postes d'entraînement. Kankuro était quasiment certain que si elle continuait comme ça, il ne resterait plus aucun poteau de bois à Suna, et bordel, ça coûte cher le bois – ils devaient l'importer ! – et pendant un instant, Kankuro en vint à souhaiter qu'elle dirige son agressivité sur des matériaux moins coûteux, comme les rochers, ou le sable. _Mais pas sur les gens,_ ajouta-t-il hâtivement, _et surtout pas sur ses petits frères, que Kami me vienne en aide…_

Temari l'ignora, continuant à lancer des kunais sur son poste d'entraînement où un visage avait été dessiné à la va-vite, visage qui ressemblait de manière suspicieuse à un certain jonin konohien de sa connaissance.

Un kunai toucha le poteau avec une précision mortelle, pile entre les deux yeux griffonnés. « Yosh » marmonna Temari, cherchant une autre lame dans son étui.

« Um… Temari ?... Te-ma-ri ? Temari ! » finit par appeler sèchement Kankuro.

Temari se retourna brusquement avec un sifflement et jeta le kunai sur Kankuro à la place de sa victime. Il le saisit dans les airs par le manche. « C'est quoi ton foutu problème, frangin ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupée à trucider Shikamaru – euh, je veux dire, le poste d'entraînement ? »

En dépit du bon sens (qui lui hurlait de n'en rien faire), il rendit à Temari son kunai, le manche en avant. « Ouais, je sais, mais Gaara… »

« Je m'en fous, » cracha Temari, balançant un kunai sur sa cible encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, il atterrit sur la spirale de Konoha inscrite sur le « ventre » du poteau. « Je suis occupée. Fiche-moi la paix. »

«Temari, c'est important… »

« Qu'y-t-il de plus important que moi bousillant Shika – je veux dire, le poste d'entraînement ? » gronda-t-elle.

Kankuro commença à transpirer. « Tu as une mission. »

Son visage s'illumina à cette déclaration. « Tu veux dire que ma requête pour la mission d'ambassade a été accordée ? Je vais pouvoir aller au pays de la Foudre cette année ? »

Kankuro se prépara psychologiquement pour l'attaque à venir et grommela : « Non. Tu es sensée escorter une délégation diplomatique étrangère. »

« Une délégation diplomatique étrangère ? » murmura Temari, le calme de sa voix ne pouvant dissimuler la malveillance qui y transparaissait. « Quelle délégation diplomatique ? »

Kankuro était intimement persuadé que normalement, le mensonge était à proscrire. Bien entendu, il était un ninja, et il devait user de supercherie pendant les missions, mais en dehors de ça, il avait toujours été sincère. Enfin, oui bon, des fois il n'avait pas été _tout à fait _honnête avec les filles rencontrées au bar – _Bien sûr, chérie, je suis amoureux de toi. T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu es belle ? Non, en fait, je suis vierge_ – mais quand il s'agissait d'amis ou de la famille, Kankuro ne mentait jamais, absolument jamais.

Oui, Kankuro était un honnête fils de pute – sauf à cet instant précis.

« Je – heu – ne sais pas d'où vient cette délégation, » répondit Kankuro en haussant les épaules. Il espérait avoir l'air désinvolte et que Temari impute la sueur coulant sur son visage à la chaleur environnante en cette journée. « Gaara ne me l'a pas dit. Il veut juste que tu viennes dans son bureau. »

« Kankuro, si cette délégation vient de Konoha – si Shikamaru Nara en fait partie – je te tue. » Ce n'était pas une menace. C'était une promesse.

« Hé, hé, ne tue pas le messager ! Je ne sais ni qui, ni quoi, ni où, juste que Gaara veut te voir dans son bureau, okay ? A plus tard, Temari ! » lança Kankuro par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il fuyait à toute vitesse vers les dunes de sable qui déferlaient.

Après être parvenu à une distance de sécurité convenable, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Il vit Temari jeter un dernier regard noir au poste d'entraînement avant de déployer son éventail. « Jutsu de Vent – les Lames du Vent ! » rugit-elle, balançant son arme en un arc de cercle. Un instant après et le poste d'entraînement fut décapité par un mince souffle d'air. La tête, représentée par le visage griffonné et les yeux de dessin animé, roula par terre.

Kankuro frissonna et continue à courir à travers les dunes de sable. Il se fit la promesse d'épouser une gentille fille d'origine civile, n'ayant aucun problème pour gérer sa colère et aucun jutsu mortel.

« Gaara, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! » gronda Temari, ne se souciant pas de tempérer sa fureur malgré le fait que son frère soit également son Kazekage.

« Temari, » grogna-t-il, d'une voix sans intonation. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser quitter le village… »

« Mais t'as besoin d'un ambassadeur au pays de la Foudre, et je suis parfaite pour… »

« Temari, » la coupa-t-il d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un kunai. « Je ne peux pas te laisser quitter le village alors que je te soupçonne d'avoir attrapé la Peste du Zombie. Et je ne peux pas me priver d'un de mes jonins d'élite pendant une année complète. J'ai envoyé le fils de Baki, Odoriko, à ta place. C'est un chunin maintenant, et il a plus que fait ses preuves pendant la guerre… »

« Je voulais y aller, » grommela-t-elle, en s'asseyant enfin en face de Gaara avec un soupir acariâtre.

« Je m'inquiète au sujet de cette peste. Tu n'iras nulle part, et surtout pas pendant les neuf prochains mois. »

Temari haussa un sourcil. Que savait son frère exactement ? Après tout, il était le Kazekage. Il pouvait demander les rapports médicaux de n'importe quel ninja, y compris ceux de sa sœur. _Secret professionnel, mon cul_, fulmina intérieurement Temari, ses mains mourant d'envie d'étrangler le médecin le plus proche.

Il ne fallait pas que sa colère transparaisse. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de révéler sa situation, et surtout à son frère. « Neuf mois, frangin ? C'est terriblement précis, » murmura-t-elle, son regard glacial contrastant avec son ton calme.

Mais si son regard noir le mettait mal à l'aise, Gaara ne le montra pas. « J'ai parcouru d'anciens rapports sur les microbes potentiellement transmis par les victimes de l'edo tensei. Il semblerait que la maladie régresse au bout de neuf mois. »

Temari réprima l'envie d'hausser un sourcil une nouvelle fois. A la place, elle se maîtrisa pour avoir l'air calme et répondit : « Je vois. Tu sembles certain que j'ai attrapé la peste… »

« Tous les signes le prouvent : la nausée, la fatigue, l'irritabilité… »

« Je ne suis pas irritable ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Les troubles du sommeil, l'augmentation des tendances à la violence… » Le sable de Gaara bloqua le kunai que lui avait jeté Temari. Imperturbable, Gaara continua : « Et les changements d'humeur. Heureusement, la peste, une fois contractée, n'est pas contagieuse. Donc nous n'avons pas à te mettre en quarantaine, sauf si tu commences à te couvrir de pustules. »

Temari pâlit – était-ce l'un des symptômes de la grossesse, être recouverte de boutons suintants ? Elle allait devoir vérifier dans son livre tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, elle masqua sa surprise et rétorqua : « Très bien. Au moins,_ tu_ me crois lorsque je te parle de la peste, pas comme un certain frère de ma connaissance. »

« On ne sait pas grand-chose sur la peste, » répondit Gaara pour être juste, s'appuyant contre son fauteuil et tapotant ses doigts ensemble. « Il semblerait que cela affecte principalement les femmes, mais maintenant que les zombies ne sont plus, aucune autre kunoichi ne devrait être infectée. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère. Tu iras voir les médecins pour faire un examen hebdomadaire… »

« Awwww… »

« Histoire d'être sûr que la peste n'empire pas. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr que tu survives à la peste, tu resteras à Suna. »

Cela avait l'air d'une sentence de mort. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à Suna et avoir ce bébé – sinon tout le monde allait _savoir_. Et elle n'était pas prête à ce que tout le monde sache. Selon le livre, elle avait quelques semaines devant elle avant que des signes de la grossesse ne se voient. Cela faisait trop peu de temps pour décider ce qu'elle allait faire de cette _chose_ grossissant dans ses entrailles. Cela faisait certainement trop peu de temps pour décider que faire de Shikamaru.

La solution la frappa comme un kunai lui transperçant la tête – mais oui, bien sûr ! Une fois qu'elle commencerait à devenir grosse, elle s'arrangerait pour avoir des furoncles et irait en quarantaine ! Il y avait une herbe dans la famille des renoncules que les mendiants frottaient sur leur peau pour se donner des boutons, des affreux trucs suintants qui forçaient les passants à leur donner de l'argent pour alléger leur impression de culpabilité.

« Temari ? Tout va bien ? Temari ? » l'appela Gaara.

« Oh, désolée, j'étais juste… en train de penser ! C'est tout, » dit Temari en gloussant nerveusement. « Bref, Kankuro m'a dit que tu avais une mission pour moi ? Par pitié, dis-moi qu'il s'agit d'une délégation diplomatique qui vient du Brouillard, ou du Pays de la Foudre… »

« C'est l'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho de Konoha. » répondit Gaara, la regardant sans ciller.

« Quoi ! » hurla-t-elle. Elle faillit renverser la table, mais Gaara avait déjà renforcé tous les meubles de son bureau avec du sable. « Putain Gaara ! Tu sais que Shikamaru et moi… »

« Assieds-toi, » aboya Gaara. Temari cilla et se jeta dans sa chaise avec un sifflement de colère. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla du regard son plus jeune frère qui l'ignora.

« Temari, je me fiche de ta vie personnelle comme du cul d'un scorpion. Tu es un shinobi de Suna et tu vas effectuer cette mission… »

« Mais… »

« Tu es on-ne-peut-plus qualifiée pour cette tâche. Je ne la donnerai à personne d'autre. Point final. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ? »

Temari passa une main à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés. Gaara lui parlait en mode Kazekage. Il n'était plus son frère à cet instant précis, mais un chef et un guerrier au visage de pierre, buriné par le sable. Elle savait qu'elle n'irait nulle part avec lui maintenant. Elle courba la tête et grinça des dents. « Quels sont les détails de ma mission, Kazekage-sama ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Tu es assez proche d'Ino, Choji et… Shikamaru. J'ai besoin que tu joues sur leurs faiblesses pour qu'ils acceptent un marché. »

Temari releva la tête, sa rage partiellement envolée en entendant la nature de sa mission. « Jouer sur leurs… faiblesses ? »

« Oui. Konoha vient ici nous emprunter des ninjas spécialisés dans la construction. Tandis que Konoha a été décimée par la guerre, Suna – grâce à mes justus de sable – a été épargnée.

« Nos spécialistes en construction sont efficaces et peuvent construire des bâtiments en peu de temps et utilisant peu de chakra. Konoha va non seulement leur demander de tout reconstruire, mais aussi d'enseigner leur jutsu aux utilisateurs konohiens de jutsu de type terre. »

« Mais c'est… Tu vas partager avec eux le jutsu secret du Sable ? » s'exclama Temari.

Gaara se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Ce n'est pas un jutsu offensif ou défensif. Je vais l'autoriser. Cependant, pour une telle concession, je veux quelque chose en échange. » Gaara se leva et tendit un rouleau de parchemin à Temari. Elle le déroula prudemment.

« Tu veux – ce n'est même pas un échange équitable, Gaara, » songea à voix haute Temari alors qu'elle parcourait le rouleau des yeux. « Tu demandes beaucoup. Tu veux que Konoha nous prête Sakura Haruno pendant une année entière afin qu'elle crée une fournée de ninjas médecins. Tu veux deux ambassadeurs permanents de ton choix en roulement qui servent à Suna. Tu veux qu'ils te donnent le secret du jutsu de la barrière protectrice autour de Konoha afin qu'on puisse le reproduire ici. Et la dernière demande mais non la moindre, tu veux que l'un des ambassadeurs choisis contracte un mariage arrangé avec toi. »

« C'est un échange équitable. Mes ninjas constructeurs vont leur fabriquer de nouvelles maisons en un temps record, ils vont me donner Sakura pour entraîner des ninjas médecins. Mes ninjas constructeurs vont leur enseigner leur jutsu, ils vont nous enseigner leur jutsu de barrière. Quant à la part sur l'ambassadeur, c'est pour notre bénéfice mutuel : bien sûr, nous créerons notre propre ambassade à Konoha. » Les coins de la bouche de Gaara esquissèrent l'ombre d'un sourire. « Tu penses pouvoir t'en charger ? »

Temari renifla avec mépris. « Ils vont pas aimer ce contrat. L'Hokage va répugner à se séparer de Sakura, et elle sera encore plus réticente à l'idée d'enseigner le jutsu de barrière – jutsu que nous pourrions utiliser pour détruire la barrière autour de Konoha s'il venait à être connu de Suna. »

« Mais ils seront aussi capable de briser notre barrière une fois que nous l'aurons mis en place. » ajouta Gaara à voix basse. « Nous serons justes. Je me fiche de la façon dont tu comptes t'y prendre, Temari, mais Suna a besoin que Konoha accepte ce marché. Tu es autorisée à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour que Konoha accepte les termes de ce contrat. »

Temari se tapota le menton, perdue dans ses pensées. D'un côté, la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir était Shikamaru. De l'autre, elle venait juste de recevoir la permission expresse de son Kazekage de torturer Shikamaru – pour le bien de Suna, bien entendu. « Et tu veux que je joue sur les faiblesses de Shikamaru ? » pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

« Tu connais l'équipe de Shikamaru mieux que quiconque. » répondit Gaara. « Fais de sa vie un enfer, je m'en moque. Je sais que Tsunade a dit à ses envoyés qu'ils ne rentreraient pas à Konoha sans un contrat signé. Alors ils seront là jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient accepté les termes que nous avons définis. Shikamaru est têtu, mais tu peux le dompter. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Temari se leva de son siege en un mouvement fluide. « Kazekage-sama » déclara-t-elle sur un ton en partie moqueur, « Je vais prendre cette mission. »

« Bien, » murmura Gaara. « Je savais que tu la prendrais après que je t'ai expliqué les détails. On attend la délégation au coucher du soleil. Prépare-toi pour leur arrivée s'il te plait. »

Temari lui offrit un hypocrite sourire béat alors qu'elle acquiesça puis sortit à grands pas du bureau, la tête haute.

Gaara eut un sourire pour lui-même et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu – ce qui sera le cas, Gaara avait foi en son plan diabolique – alors Suna aurait beaucoup plus à gagner que ses manœuvres politiques, et pas que les articles listés dans le contrat.

« Shikamaru, pour la dernière fois, _ressaisis-toi_, » grinça Ino.

« Allez Shikamaru, » râla Choji, « On devrait déjà y être. J'ai _faim,_ et le restaurant barbecue de Suna va fermer dans… »

« Je vais aussi vite que je le peux ! » répliqua sèchement Shikamaru. Cependant, la vérité était qu'il traînait littéralement des pieds depuis trois jours. Il était un génie, il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il n'y avait seulement trois raisons possibles pour que son équipe, de toutes les équipes disponibles, ait été demandée d'aller conclure un marché avec Suna.

Raison numéro une : Gaara allait le tuer pour avoir couché avec sa sœur.

Raison numéro deux : Kankuro allait le tuer pour avoir couché avec sa sœur.

Raison numéro trois : Temari allait le déchiqueter en petits morceaux avec un jutsu de vent pour un outrage inconnu qu'il aurait commis envers sa personne.

Et encore, il y avait une quatrième possibilité : une combinaison des scénarios un, deux et/ou trois.

Les portes de Suna apparurent dans la lumière du crépuscule. Le ciel bleu électrique du désert juxtaposé aux portes en or les faisait ressembler à l'entrée dorée qui menait à la vie après la mort. Shikamaru déglutit devant sa propre comparaison. L'au-delà était précisément sa destination une fois qu'il serait entre ces murs.

Ino le prit par le bras et en vint quasiment à le traîner sur le reste du chemin vers Suna. Ses membres semblaient faits de plomb, encore plus lourds qu'ils ne l'avaient été durant ces trois derniers jours. Il avait le moral dans les chaussettes, une boule dans la gorge et il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau fourré dans le cul. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à réfléchir.

Ses coéquipiers ne lui témoignèrent aucune pitié. Même Choji commença à le traîner derrière lui au bout d'un moment, de manière à ce que Shikamaru pende tel un corps flasque entre les bras de Choji et d'Ino. Choji était généralement quelqu'un de sympa, mais pas quand il avait faim. Shikamaru ne pouvait compter sur l'aide de son meilleur ami tant que celui-ci n'aurait rassasié sa faim. Pendant ce temps, Ino et Choji le conduisait à Suna, comme un homme condamné aux galères.

« Bienvenue à Suna, honorables visiteurs, » fit une voix glaciale. La tête de Shikamaru se releva brutalement : c'était Temari. Son visage n'était qu'un masque indéchiffrable mais une méchanceté évidente miroitait au fond de ses yeux verts.

Malgré tout, Shikamaru en eut le souffle coupé, et pas uniquement parce qu'il était la source de sa fureur. Temari était magnifique. Elle se tenait devant une torche enflammée et un halo d'orange et d'or éclairait son dos. Mais Shikamaru jurait que, malgré le feu qui l'assombrissait, Temari rayonnait. Le temps s'arrêta un moment, et Temari devint la statue vivante de la Déesse du Feu, brillant à la lumière du soleil, brûlant avec les flammes de la colère.

Elle eut un rictus pour son expression bouche-bée et l'enchantement fut rompu. Elle était toujours aussi belle, certes, mais à la place de la vénération, il ne ressentit plus que de la terreur. « Vous devez être las de votre voyage, » continua Temari sur le même ton formel et guindé. « Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. »

« Pas de chichi entre nous Temari-chan ! » cria Ino à Temari qui s'était ostensiblement retournée pour les conduire à leurs appartements. « Après tout, nous sommes amis… Pas vrai ? »

Temari jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers Ino. « Je vous en prie. Mon titre est Temari-sama du Désert. Mais si vous insistez pour abandonner les formalités d'usage, vous pouvez m'appeler Temari-sama. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait, honorables invités. » répondit-elle aussi hautaine que n'importe quelle princesse.

Elle ne parla pas une seule fois à Shikamaru, et ne lui adressa pas non plus un seul regard après le bref rictus devant les portes. Temari les laissa à un hôtel – non pas aux appartements royaux du Kazekage pour les invités officiels mais à une taverne.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire, mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, les mots se mourraient sur ses lèvres. Il tenta d'attirer son regard, mais elle l'ignora ostensiblement. Le temps que Shikamaru regagne son calme – le temps qu'il soit prêt à s'excuser, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait – elle était partie.

Il se rendit compte que l'attitude glaciale de Temari envers était bien pire que sa colère. Il était quasiment certain qu'il préférait essuyer les menaces de mort de la part de Temari ainsi que ses assauts mortels sur sa personne plutôt que sa froideur.

« Elle doit vraiment me haïr, » chuchota Shikamaru, poussant du bout de sa baguette la viande grillée se trouvant dans son assiette.

« Ouaip. T'as merdé, mon gars, » répondit Ino, la bouche pleine de poulet.

« Ino ! » cria Choji. Mais c'était trop tard. Shikamaru avait repoussé son assiette et se dirigeait vers sa chamber.

« Je suis crevé, » marmonna-t-il. « Je vous verrai demain matin. »

« Shika, excuse-moi, je voulais pas dire ça comme… » l'appela Ino, mais la porte de sa chambre claqua avant qu'elle puisse finir. « Merde. »

« T'as merdé, fillette, » grommela Choji sous sa barbe. Cela lui valut une tape sans enthousiasme d'Ino avant qu'ils fixent tous deux sombrement la porte fermée de Shikamaru.

« La mission va être un désastre total, Choji. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est pas déjà un désastre ? »

Ino secoua la tête et essuya ses doigts graisseux sur sa serviette. « Tu sais quoi, ça me ressemble pas d'être aussi rabat-joie. Choji-kun, on a un coéquipier dans le besoin. Et un coéquipier dans le besoin reste un coéquipier ! Nous allons aider Shikamaru ! »

« En se mêlant de ce qui nous regarde pas ? » fit Choji d'un air dubitatif. Il n'aimait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer.

« En se mêlant de ce qui nous regarde pas. » affirma Ino avec un sourire éclatant. « Je sais justement quoi faire. »


	6. Mission Impossible

_Voici la traduction du chapitre six de « Zombie Plague ». Le rythme de parution s'est quelque peu ralenti ces derniers temps mais vous aurez tout de même le chapitre sept ce weekend, sauf empêchement de dernière minute. Merci à « fail » (nom plein de tact !) de m'avoir fait remarquer le couac du chapitre précédent ! J'ai donc effacé la phrase incriminante et en ai profité pour remanier quelques maladresses de style ! Je vous encourage tous à me faire profiter de vos remarques quant à la traduction qui peut parfois donner des phrases pas très françaises ! Le problème d'avoir le nez collé dessus, c'est qu'on ne s'en rend pas forcément compte, à moins de relire quelques jours plus tard. Merci aussi pour vos commentaires en général, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'arrête de vous embêter, voici le chapitre six !_

_Lien vers le chapitre en version originale : Fanfiction*net + /s/7820420/6/Zombie-Plague_

**Chapitre VI : Mission impossible**

« Voici les termes exacts de nos demandes, honorables invités konohiens, » réplica Temari de ce même ton solennel et guindé. « Nous espérons que vous les trouverez acceptables. »

Shikamaru faillit recracher son café sur le bureau hors-de-prix de Gaara. « T'es cinglée ? Ces « demandes » sont... »

« Nara-san, je dois vous demander de vous conduire de manière séante devant notre Kazekage, » le coupa Temari, dont le visage portait un masque de sérénité. « Peut-être ne vous enseigne-t-on pas la politesse d'usage à la Cour à Konoha ? Etrange, je pensais que Tsunade-sama vous avait décrit comme la meilleure équipe d'élite. » Elle but une gorgée de son thé, comme si elle venait juste de faire un commentaire sur le temps – comme si elle ne venait pas de l'insulter.

Shikamaru était sur le point de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, quand Ino lui mit une claque sur le bras et répondit précipitamment. « Excusez-nous, Temari-sama. C'est juste que vos demandes sont… inattendues. »

Gaara, qui, jusqu'à lors, était resté silencieux, prit finalement la parole. « Nous vous laisserons le temps de réfléchir aux termes de notre accord. Vous n'avez pas besoin de signer immédiatement. »

« De plus, nous savons que Nara-san aime se pencher sur tous les aspects de la chose, » ajouta Temari. Elle gloussa à sa propre plaisanterie, d'un rire feint et creux. « Nous imaginons que certains génies ne peuvent réfléchir très vite une fois sur leurs pieds. »

Shikamaru ne put s'en empêcher. Il se leva de son fauteuil, le visage rouge de colère. La faute à son ton dédaigneux, au fait que lorsqu'elle disait « nous », elle ne faisait pas référence à Gaara et elle, mais utilisait le « nous » de majesté.

« Temari, _ça suffit_, » gronda-t-il. « Tu n'as pas besoin de nous traiter comme… »

« Je vois que Naruto-kun a un effet désastreux sur vos manières, Nara-san… »

« Pour l'amour de Kami, appelle-moi Shikamaru… »

« Yamanaka-san, Akimichi-san, veuillez dire à votre coéquipier de se maîtriser s'il vous plait. » Temari prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé et évita délibérément le regard incrédule de Shikamaru.

« Shikamaru ! » siffla Ino à son oreille. « Ressaisis-toi ! On va se faire enculer avec ce contrat si tu perds ton sang-froid ! »

Shikamaru cilla, réalisant que c'était exactement ce que Gaara avait prévu. Le Kazekage utilisait Temari comme un outil visant à ébranler sa clairvoyance afin qu'ils ne puissent garder leur position concernant le marché. Oui, Suna et Konoha étaient aussi amicales que deux pays peuvent l'être, mais elles étaient aussi deux entités diplomatiques traitant un accord contractuel. Shikamaru savait que Gaara ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir un avantage durant le processus, comme le ferait n'importe quel Kage.

Très bien. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là.

« Pardonnez-moi, Kazekage-sama, Sabaku-_hime_, » murmura Shikamaru, sa voix devenant acerbe à la mention du titre de Temari. « Je vous remercie de nous laisser le temps d'examiner soigneusement les termes de cet accord. Votre _générosité_ est la bienvenue, » dit-il, gardant du mieux possible le même rythme de diction.

Temari reposa sa tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe de porcelaine. Cela fit un doux clink. « Mais ce n'est rien, Konoha est l'une de nos plus chères _amies_. Nous souhaitons que vous soyez à l'aise lorsque vous concluez un marché avec nous. De combien de temps avez-vous besoin pour décrypter tous les scénarios possibles ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? » Temari cacha à peine son rictus en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Shikamaru prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il formulait sa réponse. « Un mois ne sera sans doute pas nécessaire pour prendre une décision. Cependant, pour être juste, il nous sera difficile de partir au bout d'une semaine seulement et de nous priver de votre _charmante_ compagnie. » Il prit le temps de dire les mots, laissant rouler chaque syllabe dans sa bouche avant de les laisser couler avec le sarcasme mortifiant à peine dissimulé. « Cependant, comme Suna _dépend _tellement de Konoha pour l'élaboration de toutes ses stratégies, nous resterons aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »

A sa plus grande satisfaction, Temari laissa échapper un faible sifflement de colère. Elle avait compris le sous-entendu caché derrière ses mots, et elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas référence à Suna et Konoha, mais à Temari et lui-même_. Et ouais ! Tu dépends de moi ! Comment as-tu pu rester en vie pendant la dernière guerre si ce n'est en suivant mes conseils, espèce de folle impétueuse ?_

Temari ne croisa pas son regard mais regarda paresseusement à travers la fenêtre. Il devinait que l'émotion n'était pas réelle, vu que les coins de sa bouche semblaient railleurs. « Que c'est amusant, Nara-san, » répondit Temari. « Il semblerait que ce soit le contraire : si Suna n'avait pas combattu côte-à-côte avec Konoha durant la dernière guerre, alors de nombreux shinobis konohiens auraient été tués de la main de ces zombies dégénérés. Vous – Konoha – dépendez de notre force militaire pour survivre. »

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais il fut trop lent, et Temari poursuivit avant qu'il puisse parer son attaque. « Et n'oublions pas, Nara-san, que vous avez beau être un expert quant à l'élaboration de stratégies, mais que lorsqu'il s'agit de réelles missions, vous ne devez oubliez qui est votre supérieur. La vie, après tout, n'est pas un examen chunin. »

Shikamaru se sentit rougir. Il savait ce à quoi elle faisait référence. Bien qu'il ait gagné son match contre elle à l'examen chunin, c'était Temari qui avait sauvé son cul peu de temps après. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il lâcha : « Vous avez peut-être raison, _Hime_, mais avant que votre tête n'enfle démesurément et ne puisse plus porter votre couronne, rappelez-vous l'aide que _Konoha _vous a apporté durant la dernière guerre. Sans _Konoha_, vous ne seriez pas assise ici, en train de vous disputer avec moi. » _Et faisant de ma vie un véritable enfer,_ ajouta silencieusement Shikamaru, ses yeux noirs étincelant.

Temari éclata de rire, d'un rire froid et cristallin. « Comme c'est amusant, Nara-san. Il me semble me rappeler que c'était _Suna _qui était venue à _votre _secours, et plus d'une fois. Sans _Suna_, vous seriez mort bien longtemps avant même la dernière guerre. Il suffit, » murmura-t-elle alors que Shikamaru ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. « Nous avons un dicton ici à Suna : quand tu te trouves dans la tanière de la panthère des sables, ne demande pas de scorpions à mettre dans tes chaussures. »

« Nous avons un dicton, nous aussi, que tu ferais bien de te souvenir, _Temari,_ » grogna-t-il, ne s'embarrassant plus des formalités. « Dans le monde des ninjas, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs compagnons sont encore pires. » Il lança un regard noir à Temari alors. Son visage rougit, puis blanchit, puis rougit à nouveau.

« Nara-san, veuillez vous adresser à moi en utilisant mon titre, » répondit-elle, sa voix à peine audible sous la montée de sang qui lui était parvenue aux oreilles.

« Non, » siffla-t-il. Il pouvait voir Gaara à l'orée de sa vision. Son visage était complètement impénétrable. _Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique…_

« Shikamaru, » Ino se leva et lui chuchota à l'oreille, « Chef d'équipe ou non, _t'es en train de faire foirer la mission_. Assieds-toi ! »

Il voulait dire non à Ino, mais il savait qu'il agissait comme un gamin irascible. « Excusez-moi, » grinça Shikamaru. « Je crains d'avoir attrapé une insolation. Yamanaka-san, peux-tu prendre la suite ? »

Ino acquiesça mais Gaara frappa dans ses mains. Le son abrupt surprit Shikamaru, bien qu'il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

« Assez parler, » grommela le Kazekage. « Shikamaru-san, j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi. Je voudrais connaître la possibilité d'obtenir la barrière-bouclier avec vous, ainsi que vos réflexions sur la mise-en-place d'une ambassade konohienne à Suna. Choji-san, venez également avec nous. Je vais vous emmener voir mon frère, Kankuro, qui vous présentera nos spécialistes en construction. Ino-san, si vous pouviez avoir la gentillesse d'accompagner ma sœur, elle vous fera visiter l'hôpital.

« Allons-y maintenant, avant que midi sonne. Je vous remercie, en tant que Kazekage et en tant qu'ami, de vos efforts. »

Avant que quiconque ait la possibilité de protester, Gaara prit Shikamaru et Choji par le bras et les traîna quasiment hors de la salle de conférence. Ino et Temari restèrent attablées, assises dans un silence stupéfait.

« Temari-sama, » commença alors Ino, lentement et prudemment. « Qu'est-ce… »

« Yamanaka-san, laissez-moi vous faire cette visite. Je suis sûre que vous vous rendrez compte que nos commodités auraient bien besoin de médecins entraînés par Konoha. » répondit-elle d'une voix aérienne. Temari sembla s'envoler hors de son fauteuil et flotter vers la porte. Inquiète, les sourcils froncés, Ino la suivit.

Elles sortirent de la tour du Kazekage et entrèrent dans les rues arides de la ville. Il était près de midi, et le soleil frappait fort sur les rues pavées, créant des vagues de chaleur qui scintillaient près du sol. Ino pouvait sentir ses joues rougir.

« Temari-sama, hé, » se risqua-t-elle après qu'elles aient marché pendant un temps. « Je voulais juste te dire… Quoique Shikamaru ait pu faire, je suis sûre que c'est de sa faute, et qu'il est un abruti complet. »

Temari sembla stupéfaite. Elle arrêta de marcher et regarda Ino avec circonspection. « Je… »

« Non, écoute-moi, » la coupa fermement Ino. « Je connais Shikamaru depuis qu'on est né : il est paresseux, misogyne, et égocentrique. Tu as tous les droits d'être furieuse contre lui. Si tu veux que je lui casse la gueule de ta part, que je remplace sa crème à raser par de la soude caustique, que je remplisse sa baignoire de piranhas, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. Okay ? »

Le masque de Temari sembla craquer pendant un instant. « Je… » Elle soupira et s'appuya contre un lampadaire. Ino eut peur que Temari ne retourne se cacher dans sa coquille et fut surprise lorsque, au lieu de ça, elle lui offrit un réel sourire, celui qui éclaira jusqu'à ses yeux verts. « Je suis désolée. Je ne suis fâchée que contre Shikamaru. Je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à toi et à Choji. »

Ino lui renvoya son aveuglant sourire de top-model et fit passer un bras autour de la femme plus grande qu'elle, malgré la chaleur de la journée. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Shikamaru, mais on peut toujours être amies, pas vrai, Temari-sama ? »

« Juste – Temari. Merci, Ino. » Ino n'était pas sûre si elle l'avait imaginé ou non, mais Temari détourna la tête et s'essuya les yeux. « Je suis entourée par des têtes de cochons pendant tellement longtemps que j'ai oublié à quel point c'était sympa d'avoir d'autres kunoichis à qui parler. »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens ! » fit Ino, puis elle s'évertua à déblatérer à Temari vieux temps.

_C'est ça, ma puce. Baisse ta garde, et laisse-moi réparer ce que t'a fait Shikamaru. _Ino applaudit ses artifices féminins et sut qu'elle allait remédier à ce bordel en un rien de temps.

En son for intérieur, Temari riait de la crédulité d'Ino. Laissons le moulin à paroles penser qu'elle avait la confiance de Temari. Seigneur, ces ninjas konohiens étaient tellement mous, tellement faciles à manipuler ! Bien sûr, elle admettait qu'il était sympa d'avoir une femme à qui parler, mais Temari n'allait certainement pas laisser Ino tirer les ficelles.

Au contraire, elle allait utiliser Ino de manière à leurrer l'équipe de Konoha pour qu'ils signent le contrat, et, si elle pouvait le tenter, avoir sa revanche sur Shikamaru. _C'est ce que ce bâtard mérite_, pensa Temari, moralisatrice malgré un serrement de cœur_. Après_ _tout, ce connard m'a refilé Peste Zombie._

Mon Dieu, elle voulait étrangler Shikamaru après ce qu'il avait osé lui dire, ou plutôt ce qu'il avait insinué sous ses mots mielleux. Temari ne dépendait pas, et n'avait jamais dépendu, de Shikamaru. Elle préférerait manger ses propres bras plutôt que de _dépendre_ d'un homme – et plus particulièrement de Shikamaru Nara.

« Je veux dire, tu me comprends, Temari-chan ? Est-ce que les hommes sont des idiots ou quoi ? » fit remarquer Ino, interrompant les pensées de Temari.

« Mmmm, sans aucun doute, » acquiesça Temari avec un léger sourire, bien qu'elle n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Ino. « Voilà l'hôpital. J'aimerais te présenter aux ninjas membres de notre personnel médical. Malheureusement, on n'en a pas beaucoup. Je voudrais que tu établisses par toi-même à quel point ils sont talentueux. »

« Avec plaisir, Temari-chan. Après tout, c'est ce à quoi servent les amis, non ? »

Amis, huh. Ces ninjas konohiens sont terriblement présomptueux. Bien sûr, Ino et elle avaient combattu dos-à-dos durant la dernière guerre, mais cela ne faisait pas d'elles des _meilleures-amies-pour-la-vie_. Temari restait loyale au village du Sable. Elle était proche de ses frères, mais c'était tout. Elle avait développé un rapport de camaraderie avec ses compagnons d'armes de Konoha, mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Peut-être que Shikamaru et elle avaient été _amis_, avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble et ne foutent tout en l'air – littéralement. Mais maintenant ?

Tch. L'amitié. Un idéalisme vain de Konoha. Quelqu'un devrait virer le rembourrage qui se trouvait dans la tête de Naruto avant qu'il ne contamine tout le monde avec son Jutsu de l'Amour.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa en un éclair. Ino interrogea l'humble équipe de dix ninjas-médecins pendant que Temari surveillait le processus. « Il me semble que la plupart de ton personnel est capable d'effectuer les gestes de base, mais ils sont sérieusement sous-entraînés en chirurgie, médecine avancée et dans les techniques qui requièrent un contrôle du chakra professionnel. »

« Je vois. » Temari pinça les lèvres, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je serais ravie d'entraîner un peu ton équipe pendant qu'on est là, mais vous avez définitivement besoin d'un expert sur ce sujet. Sakura est de loin beaucoup plus douée que moi. » Ino soupira à cette remarque et tapota le linoléum de ses orteils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Temari devant le silence d'Ino.

« Oh. C'est juste… Et bien, tu sais, Grand Front – euh, je veux dire, Sakura – n'est plus la même depuis la guerre. Tu sais, avec toute l'histoire sur Sasuke qui s'est avéré être un énorme connard et un cinglé diabolique. »

« Hmm. J'en ai entendu parler. Il a fui après avoir perdu la bataille contre Naruto, en partant avec Kabuto et Madara. »

« Ouais, et bien, je pense que ça ferait du bien à Sakura de venir à Suna – tu sais, histoire de changer de perspective. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de convaincre Shikamaru que c'est dans l'intérêt de tout le monde qu'elle vienne ici. »

Temari cilla telle une chouette en entendant Ino. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'offres-tu ton aide alors qu'on ne s'est pas encore mis d'accord sur le contrat ? »

Ino éclata de rire, d'un rire puissant et profond qui stupéfia Temari. « Parce qu'on est amies, idiote ! C'est ce que font les amis. » Elle lui lança un regard amical. « Et bien, je sais que vous autres faites les choses différemment à Suna, mais j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas si je commence à entraîner ton personnel médical demain matin ? »

Temari haussa les épaules. Si Ino voulait perdre son temps et affaiblir son pouvoir de marchandage, elle était la bienvenue. « Bien sûr. Fais comme tu veux. Je vais… »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase parce qu'un médecin – son médecin – venait d'apparaître dans le couloir. « Temari-sama, vous êtes là pour votre examen hebdomadaire ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton allègre et insouciant comme jamais.

« Non ! J'étais là il y a quelques jours. Vous pouvez pas juste garder vos mains crasseuses loin de moi ? »

Le médecin lui offrit son écoeurant sourire mielleux. « Nous voulons juste être de vous garder en forme vous et votre… »

« Merci à vous, mon merveilleux docteur, » l'interrompit précipitamment Temari, parlant plus fort que nécessaire afin que son médecin arrête de parler. « Mais il me semble que mon rendez-vous n'a pas lieu avant demain. » Temari grinça des dents et ajouta mentalement : _Oh, je vais venir demain – et je vais vous apprendre à garder votre grande gueule fermée au sujet de mon petit polichinelle de malheur !_

« A plus tard alors, » grogna Temari en attrapant Ino par le bras et en fuyant quasiment le bâtiment, loin de son médecin psychopathe.

« Désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer, » gloussa nerveusement Temari. « Je déteste les médecins. »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'examens hebdomadaires, Temari-chan ? » demanda Ino, inquiète. « Es-tu… »

« Oh, je vais bien, je vais bien, j'ai juste attrapé un petit virus après la guerre, c'est tout. Gaara veut juste être sûr que je reste en bonne santé ! »

« Eh, Temari-chan, tu veux que je regarde ? Après tout, les médecins d'ici… »

« Non ! Non merci – je vais bien, » marmonna nerveusement Temari. « Vraiment. C'est juste un cas mineur de Peste du Zombie. Heh, heh. »

Les yeux d'Ino s'écarquillèrent. « De Peste du Zombie ? »

«Ouais, tu sais, la Peste du Zombie. Rien de grave. »

« Je croyais… Je croyais que Naruto l'avait inventée, » dit Ino. « Sakura m'a assuré qu'il avait juste mangé de mauvais ramen… »

« Oh, c'est pour de vrai, je te l'assure, » répondit Temari, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace narquoise. « Gaara dit que je ne vais pas en mourir… Probablement pas. » Temari expira longuement. C'était commun que des femmes meurent en couche. C'était une conséquence possible quand on avait attrapé la soi-disant Peste du Zombie.

« Laisse-moi t'examiner, Temari… »

« Non ! Non, je vais bien, tout est sous contrôle. Je ne suis pas contagieuse, et le virus devrait s'en aller de lui-même. » Elle se défit du bras d'Ino et se mit à marcher du côté ombragé de la rue. « Rends-moi un service, n'en parle à personne, okay ? C'est sensé être un secret. On peut pas se permettre d'avoir les troupes se mettre dans tous leurs états juste parce que leur Princesse du Vent sans peur a attrapé un virus. »

« Attends. C'est vraiment… pour de vrai ? »

Temari acquiesce gravement. « Bien sûr que c'est pour de vrai. Ça touche principalement les femmes au chakra lié au vent, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas dû voir beaucoup de cas. Le chakra lié au vent est assez rare. »

« Mais Naruto… »

« Le Kyuubi est une femelle. »

« Oooooooooooh. » Ino se frotta le visage, perdue dans ses pensées. « Mais Sakura me l'aurait dit si… »

« Bien sûr que non. Imagine la panique qui envahirait ton village si on apprenait que ton futur Hokage a la Peste ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une mauvaise grippe qui dure un an. Et Naruto est costaud, il va probablement survivre. »

« Mais – où as-tu choppé cette maladie ? »

Temari choisit ses mots très, très précautionneusement. « Je crois que Shikamaru était porteur du microbe après avoir combattu Asuma. D'après mes recherches, il semblerait que le microbe voyage sur les zombies avec un chakra lié au vent, et qu'ensuite, il contamine les autres utilisateurs de jutsus de vent. Et comme les hommes ne peuvent pas être infectés, ils peuvent juste le transmettre. Asuma a donné ses lames de poing à Shikamaru, tu te souviens ? Les lames qu'il a ensuite donné à Naruto ? »

« Oh merde, » jura Ino. « Shikamaru t'a donné la Peste ! C'est pas étonnant que tu sois furieuse contre lui. »

« Oui, Shikamaru m'a certainement donné Peste Zombie, » répondit Temari en caressant discrètement son ventre. « Je n'ai pas encore de furoncles purulants, donc on dirait bien que je vais y survivre. Probablement. Bien, je vais aller me chercher à manger. On se voit plus tard, Ino. »

Ino leva les yeux et tressauta, réalisant enfin qu'elles étaient arrivées devant son hôtel. « Bien sûr. A plus tard, Temari-chan. »

Temari s'en alla avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres. _Oh, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être une mouche collée au mur quand Shikamaru apprendra qu'il m'a refilé la peste._ Dans un sens, tout était absolument vrai. Sauf la partie sur Naruto. Mais comme tous les messages en direction de Konoha étaient interceptés par les ANBU, Temari avait la certitude qu'Ino ne pourrait parler directement avec Sakura au sujet de la « maladie » de Temari avant qu'elle ne retourne à Konoha avec ses amis.

_Putain de Shikamaru. J'aimerais lui tordre le cou là maintenant tout de suite…_ A la place, Temari se rabattit sur la deuxième meilleure chose au monde : un bol de gruau d'avoine sans goût puis un petit voyage vers son terrain d'entraînement privé. Elle avait demandé aux gardes de lui fournir un stock tout frais de postes d'entraînement, postes qu'elle avait l'intention de décapiter après son déjeuner.


	7. La Peste du Zombie n'existe pas

_Lien vers le chapitre en version original : Fanfiction*net + /s/7820420/7/Zombie-Plague_

_**Chapitre VII : La Peste du Zombie n'existe pas**_

« Ino, la Peste du Zombie n'existe pas, » gémit Shikamaru en se couvrant les oreilles de ses mains. « Peut-on _s'il te plait_ discuter du contrat imminent avec Suna, au lieu de ton idiotie ? »

Ino lui frappa la tête. « Mais Gaara nous a dit lui-même que Temari avait la Peste du Zombie. Ça doit être vrai ! »

« Kankuro m'en a aussi parlé, » ajouta Choji pensivement, affalé dans son fauteuil avec un paquet de chips à la main. « Ça m'avait l'air vrai. Elle arrêtait pas de vomir avant qu'elle ne quitte Konoha, tout comme Naruto. »

Shikamaru se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. « Ecoutez-moi : en tant qu'un des premiers conseillers de l'Hokage, je l'aurais su si Naruto avait attrapé cette fichue Peste du Zombie… »

« Vraiment, Shikamaru ? Peut-être que ton père ne te l'a pas dit ! » insista Ino, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je pense que nous devons contacter le quartier général. »

« Ino, il nous sera impossible de faire passer un message au sujet de la soi-disant Peste du Zombie de Temari à travers les frontières de Suna, » rétorqua Shikamaru. « Nous devrons attendre la confirmation jusqu'à… »

« Oh, ho, ho ! » s'exclama triomphalement Ino en brandissant un doigt en l'air. « Non, c'est pas nécessaire ! Je peux utiliser mon jutsu de connexion mentale ! »

« Ino, Konoha est à trois jours de marche, » répliqua Shikamaru avec lassitude, « tu vas épuiser ton chakra… »

« Ça vaudra le coup, Shikamaru ! On avoir le fin mot sur la Peste du Zombie. Sinon… »

« Attendez, attendez ! Ino-chan, Shikamaru. J'ai une meilleure idée. » Choji sourit et sortit un kunai à trois dents de son sac. « Vous vous souvenez ? Naruto-kun nous a donné un kunai Hiraishin, juste au cas-où. On a pas à gaspiller le chakra d'Ino, on peut poser directement la question à Naruto. »

Shikamaru arrêta de marcher et se laissa tomber sur une chaise au dossier rigide. « Très bien, faites ce qui est nécessaire pour que vous entendiez enfin _raison_. Choji, appelle-le. »

« Okay ! » Le kunai se mit à luire doucement alors que Choji y infusait du chakra. Il y eut un grésillement, comme si de l'eau tombait sur une plaque de cuisine encore chaude, et un éclair jaune.

« Hé, comment va mon équipe préférée ! » s'écria Naruto avec un large sourire. « Tout va bien ? »

« Naruto, » lâcha Ino avant que Shikamaru ne puisse en placer une, « est-ce que tu as la Peste du Zombie ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux, confus. « Quoi… ? Vous m'avez convoqué à Suna pour me demander _ça _? Vous vous rendez compte que ce truc me coûte du chakra, pas vrai ? »

« Vous voyez ! » s'exclama Shikamaru triomphalement. « La Peste du Zombie n'existe pas ! »

« Whoa, whoa, j'ai pas dit ça ! » cria Naruto, « J'_ai_ carrément la Peste du Zombie. Ça fait des semaines que je le répète à qui veut l'entendre, mais personne ne me croit. J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'avez appelé pour quelque chose d'aussi évident… »

« Oh mon Dieu, Shikamaru, tu AS CARREMENT REFILE la Peste du Zombie à Temari ! » couina Ino, serrant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Whoa, Shikamaru, t'as fait ça ? Enfoiré ! » s'écria Naruto en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Pourquoi t'as fait un truc comme ça ? Temari ne mérite pas d'avoir la Peste du Zombie – ça craint ! Et je sais de quoi je parle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Naruto, » grogna Shikamaru, « retourne à Konoha. »

« Putain les mecs. Vous savez vraiment comment mettre à l'aise un gars. » Et sur ce, Naruto disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Shikamaru… » commença Ino, mais elle fut coupé par Shikamaru lui-même.

« Je sors. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. » dit-il d'une voix rauque, se massant les tempes. « On discutera du contrat ce soir à vingt heures précises, okay ? » Avant que quiconque ait le temps de le contredire, il quitta la chambre et s'enfuit quasiment de leur hôtel.

_La Peste du Zombie n'existe absolument, irréfutablement pas_. Du tout ! Ino lui avait parlé de l'explication alambiquée de Temari sur cette soi-disant peste – cela défiait le sens commun !

Apparemment, Temari était _criminellement folle à lier_ en plus d'être une harpie exaspérante, et tout simplement impossible ! Et même si la Peste du Zombie existait réellement, pourquoi est-ce que cela ne toucherait que les femmes ? Et si elle ne touche que les femmes, pourquoi est-ce que _Naruto_ l'aurait théoriquement attrapée – le fait que Kyuubi soit une femelle n'expliquait _pas_ tout ! Cela ne rendait la situation que davantage ridicule, à son avis.

Même si cette peste imaginaire existait pour de vrai, en quoi Shikamaru était-il responsable du fait que Temari ait été infectée ? Comment avait-il bien pu lui transmettre ? A moins que la Peste du Zombie soit une maladie sexuellement transmissible – et une image dans la tête, une – il _ne pouvait_ lui avoir transmis la Peste. Shikamaru était tout à fait certain qu'il, lui, n'était pas un Zombie. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait infecter quiconque avec la Peste du Zombie.

« Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir dans ces conditions ! » marmonna-t-il à sa propre intention. Bien, pour être honnête, il se criait plutôt dessus, et les passants dans la rue le fixaient tous comme s'il était cinglé. Toujours marmonnant, Shikamaru commença à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte par les portes du village et traverse les larges étendues de dunes ensablées.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté toute forme de civilisation, il ralentit son rythme et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune pierre où s'assoir, aucun arbre pour l'abriter, aucun nuage à regarder. _Kami, que je déteste cet endroit_. Comme il aurait aimé avoir un chêne noueux sous lequel s'assoir. A la place, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le rude soleil couchant, les dunes de sable à perte de vue et un ciel vide.

Shikamaru se laissa tomber dans le sable. Il se trouvait sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement, il ne savait pas exactement lequel – toutes ces dunes ensablées se ressemblaient selon lui – mais il était certain que personne ne viendrait s'entraîner à cette heure-ci. Il était tard. Le fraicheur de la nuit allait bientôt arriver, et les inhospitalières créatures nocturnes, comme les panthères des sables, les scorpions et les tarantulas aussi grosses que la tête d'un homme, allaient bientôt sortir de leurs cachettes.

_Parfait. Peut-être qu'elles me dévoreront_. Etre dévoré par de nombreuses et diverses bêtes sauvages lui avait l'air d'être un destin des plus attirants à présent. C'était nettement mieux que d'avoir à interagir avec une princesse du sable irascible, deux naïfs coéquipiers, et un abruti d'Hokage en formation. _Crétin de Naruto, pourquoi as-tu inventé la Peste du Zombie ?_ C'était entièrement la faute de Naruto de toute évidence puisqu'il avait inventé cette maladie fictive.

Sérieusement, à part avoir transmis à Temari une peste imaginaire, qu'avait bien pu faire Shikamaru pour être traité comme un lépreux ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Il réfléchit jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparut du ciel écarlate, jusqu'à ce que les étoiles scintillent dans la nuit, et qu'une pleine lune entière flotte vers l'orient violacé. Au bout d'un moment, il abandonna. Il devait retrouver son équipe dans vingt minutes et il n'était toujours pas plus prêt à résoudre ce casse-tête qu'auparavant.

« Cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire que ça, » grommela-t-il, cillant devant les étoiles glaciales. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'un coup de vent apparut de nulle part, fit s'envoler Shikamaru, et le rejeta six mètres plus loin, le faisant atterrir sur les fesses. Ce n'était pas une tempête, oh ça non. Même si elle était légèrement différente de d'habitude, il pouvait reconnaître cette signature de chakra n'importe où.

« Temari, » appela-t-il de là où il était retombé, « je ne sens plus mon cul. »

Temari avait brisé chaque poste d'entraînement qui venait juste d'être installé dans son terrain privé. Elle se sentait terriblement satisfaite d'elle-même. Le soleil, comme s'il reconnaissait ses putains de talents top mortels, teintait tout de rouge alors qu'il plongeait derrière les dunes à l'est. Elle fit glisser son éventail derrière son épaule et prit le chemin pour rentrer chez elle.

Quelque chose l'embêtait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les portes du village : quelque chose semblait bizarre avec son chakra. Pas très inquiétant, mais juste… bizarre. Son justu semblait plus faible que d'habitude, son chakra moins fluide. Son bouquin ne mentionnait rien de tel. Etait-ce l'un des symptômes de la grossesse ? Si tel était le cas, le livre ne lui serait d'aucune aide, puisqu'il s'adressait aux civiles. Peut-être que son médecin pourrait la renseigner ? Elle avait rendez-vous demain…

_Tch. Qu'en savent les docteurs ?_ pensa Temari avec colère. Elle stoppa son trajet pour regarder le soleil alors qu'il disparaissait de sa vue, passant d'une faible lueur à l'horizon à plus rien, laissant une mer de sang sur son passage. Temari adorait les couchers de soleil sur le désert, la large et extravagante vue du soleil mourant et des étoiles florissant dans le ciel limpide. Souriant, elle s'assit sur le sable chaud et regarda le ciel crépusculaire prendre vie.

A la fin, le vent froid du soir se mit à souffler, et Temari se releva, reprenant le chemin des portes. Elle vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil, une protubérance sombre là où il ne devrait y avoir que du sable. Ce n'était pas une ombre, la grâce fluide des ombres du désert lui manquait. C'était bel et bien une personne. Mais qui serait suffisamment stupide pour s'allonger dans le sable à cette heure de la nuit alors que de redoutables prédateurs sortaient chasser ?

Comme si ses pensées avaient attiré le mauvais œil, elle put apercevoir une panthère des sables se glisser vers sa victime qui ne soupçonnait pas le danger. Temari lança son chakra vers la personne allongée sur le sable pour vérifier si elle était morte ou vivante : avec sa chance, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Shikamaru Nara.

« Hé ! » rugit-elle. « Tu vas te faire bouffer par une panthère des sables, imbécile ! » Mais elle se trouvait trop loin, et Shikamaru ne pouvait l'entendre. Temari ne réfléchit pas, elle agit : elle déploya son éventail et envoya un puissant souffle de vent. Bien que son chakra tourbillonne et souffle de manière inégale, il fit quand même voler la panthère. Cependant, Temari savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour la faire fuir.

Aussi rapide que le vent, Temari bondit à travers les dunes, ses sandales éparpillant le sable dans toutes les directions. A l'instant même où la panthère des sables retrouva ses repères, Temari atterrit entre le prédateur et sa proie. Ses yeux jaunes la jugèrent précautionneusement, hésitant entre lui sauter dessus ou fuir…

Temari ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir. Elle rugit, comme une panthère des sables défiant une autre dans un combat, tout en laissant son chakra s'échapper. Temari ne valait probablement pas le coup puisque le félin lui lança un regard dédaigneux et retourna se cacher dans la nuit.

« Temari, » dit Shikamaru avec un sifflement derrière elle, « je ne sens plus mon cul. »

Temari s'entendit lui répondre d'un ton sec. « Espèce d'imbécile ! » cria-t-elle, se tournant vers lui. « Espèce de cafard mangeur de merde ! Une mangouste est plus sensée que toi ! A quoi tu pensais, merde, à glander ici à la tombée du jour ? »

« Je m'occupais de mes oignons, voilà ce que je faisais, » marmonna Shikamaru, se soulevant à l'aide de ses jambes raidies et se frottant son arrière-train endolori.

Si avant Temari était en colère, elle était désormais furieuse. Sans prévenir, elle s'approcha de lui avec son éventail et lui donna un grand coup avec sur le crâne. « Fils d'âne ! Tu devrais avaler un poison fulgurant ! Je te sauve des griffes d'une panthère des sables affamée, et c'est les remerciements que j'obtiens ? Je devrais te tuer moi-même vu que tu n'es qu'une paire de testicules ! » gronda-t-elle.

Shikamaru, bien loin d'en rester scotché, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et lui lança un regard noir. « Je pense que je suis encore capable de me protéger moi-même d'un tout petit chaton, princesse… »

Temari poussa un cri inarticulé de frustration avant de reprendre sa route. « J'aurais dû te laisser devenir de la pâté pour chats. Je ne sais pas _ce à quoi_ je pensais pour sauver ta misérable peau _une nouvelle fois_ ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Bien que, de toute évidence, elle connaisse la réponse à propre question : Peste-Zombie, son enfant à naître, ne lui aurait jamais pardonné si elle avait laissé son père connaître une mort atroce entre les griffes d'une panthère des sables.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes à cette pensée, même si elle ne ralentit pas son rythme. Elle était bouleversée – elle se sentait furieuse, et triste, et ressentait d'autres trucs bizarres qu'elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas nommer – et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle était sur le point de se mettre à courir quand elle sentit une main puissante sur son épaule.

« Ne me touche pas, » dit-elle sèchement en tentant de s'échapper mais Shikamaru la tenait fermement.

« Temari – Je suis désolé. Merci d'avoir sauvé ma misérable peau de cette panthère des sables. »

Elle se tint debout là à le fixer pendant un long moment. « J'aurais dû te laisser mourir. » répondit-elle. Elle aurait aimé avoir l'air en colère, mais elle n'y parvint pas, parce que sa voix se brisa en prononçant le dernier mot.

Ses paroles parurent amuser Shikamaru. « Ça aurait été assez pathétique que je survive aux zombies enragés pour finir dévoré par un animal sauvage ordinaire à la place. Pas très héroïque, je suppose. »

« Y a que les pigeons qui sont héroïques, » grinça-t-elle, s'essuyant les yeux du dos de sa main. « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là dehors de toute manière – à part essayer de te faire tuer ? »

Mais Shikamaru ignora sa question et répondit à la place, « C'est sympa de te voir me parler normalement et non pas jouer à la reine des garces. »

Temari poussa un grognement. « Tu veux vraiment mourir alors ? »

« On peut pas… juste être amis ? » marmonna Shikamaru en soupirant.

« Non. »

Shikamaru soupira à nouveau. « On peut pas… juste pas être ennemis ? »

« Non. Peut-être. Je sais pas ! Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? » cria Temari en agitant ses mains dans les airs.

« Peux-tu au moins me traiter comme l'une de tes connaissances et arrêter avec toutes ces formalités merdiques ? » s'écria Shikamaru, exaspérée au-delà du possible. « Plus de Nara-_san _– on dirait que tu parles à mon père – et il est hors de question que je t'appelle encore _princesse du désert_. Allez, Temari. S'il te plait ? »

Temari ne répondit pas. Elle rangea son éventail dans son étui dorsal et mâchonna l'intérieur de ses joues. « Je ne sais pas, » fit-elle enfin. « Je… je ne sais pas du tout. »

« Temari, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait putain ? Est-ce tu peux juste me dire où j'ai merdé ? Peu importe ce que c'est, je suis désolé, merde ! Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé – t'as pas _idée_ à quel point je suis désolé. Tu sais à quel point j'ai été malheureux depuis que tu m'as largué ? »

« Je t'ai pas largué, » répondit doucement Temari. « On est jamais sorti ensemble. »

Shikamaru se frappa le front. « Femme, qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu peux pas juste me dire où j'ai merdé ? »

« Tu m'as refilé Peste-Zombie. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Temari ! » hurla-t-il. « La Peste du Zombie n'existe pas ! » Ses mots semblaient se faire echo dans la nuit noire. Ils restèrent là, Shikamaru ahanant bruyamment, et Temari regardant ses chaussures, pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Enfin, Temari jeta un regard vers son ventre et répondit, « Dis ça à la Peste. » Et puis elle disparut dans un souffle de vent, s'évanouissant sans prévenir. Sa main qui s'agrippait à son épaule retomba dans le vide pour retourner près de lui à nouveau.

« Putain. Putain ! Je suis un abruti, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Pour un génie, il n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve d'intelligence jusqu'à présent. Il retourna au village en traînant des pieds, en souhaitant qu'il eut su ce qu'il avait fait de mal – ce qu'il avait fait pour que Temari ne lui pardonne jamais. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'hôtel, il commença à se demander si peut-être, juste _peut-être_ la Peste du Zombie existait réellement et si c'était de sa faute, d'une certaine manière.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas – pas vrai ?


	8. Caché dans le vent

_Lien vers le chapitre en version originale : fanfiction*net + /s/7820420/8/Zombie-Plague_

**Chapitre VIII : Caché dans le vent**

Oh Jésus ! Oh doux, doux Jésus ! Elle avait rendez-vous avec la délégation de Konoha – qu'ils aillent brûler en Enfer et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! – et elle se sentait comme une merde.

Elle avait mal dormi la nuit précédente, après la rencontre avec ce connard de Shikamaru. Elle avait fait d'étranges rêves dans lesquels elle donnait naissance à un zombie vivant pour de vrai – ou du moins à un zombie non décédé – et qui, en sortant de son utérus en une masse de chair suintante, tentait de la tuer de ses mains nues et putrides. Ça avait eu tout l'air d'un film d'horreur, mais en pire, parce qu' elle avait toujours adoré les films d'horreur – enfin, jusqu'à présent.

Temari enfila son uniforme en gémissant. « Oh mon Dieu, je vais vomir. » Elle n'était qu'à moitié habillée lorsqu'elle se rua dans la salle de bain. Ses jambes se prirent dans sa robe, la faisant trébucher. Elle tomba sur le côté en poussant un grognement puis se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain rien qu'avec la force de ses bras, arrivant au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes juste au moment où la prenait un haut-le-cœur.

Elle recracha la bile en grimaçant. « Va te faire foutre, Shikamaru ! » hurla-t-elle au vomi qui tournoyait dans la cuvette. « Si on refilait ton cerveau à un poulet, il courrait directement chez le boucher ! » L'insulte, néanmoins, lui avait coûté trop d'efforts et lui tordit le ventre à nouveau. Elle rendit le contenu de son estomac en gémissant.

Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle resta vautrée ainsi, affalée sur la tinette des toilettes en accablant d'insultes son propre vomi, les jambes entremêlées et coincées dans son uniforme. Pendant un instant, elle chuchotait, en plein déni, que Shikamaru était le fils d'un millier de prostituées. A l'instant suivant, Kankuro la soulevait du sol et essuyait la bile de son visage.

« Petite sœur, t'as une sale gueule. T'es sûre que tu es en état pour la réunion ? »

« Kankuro, » fit-elle d'une voix râpeuse, « s'il te plait, libère-moi de cet adversaire redoutable qu'est ma robe et j'irai parfaitement bien. » En plus, Gaara lui avait promis de lui donner son célèbre « Remède contre la Peste du Zombie » - une adaptation du remède contre la gueule de bois de Kankuro – si elle parvenait à assister à la rencontre. « Et ne m'appelle pas _petite_ sœur, » ajouta-t-elle en grondant. Elle s'agrippa aux barreaux du lit en les serrant avec ses mains blafardes et tenta de ne pas vomir sur son frère tandis qu'il l'aidait à s'habiller.

Le temps qu'ils atteignent la salle de conférence, Temari eut l'impression d'avoir été traînée à travers le désert par une panthère des sables et piquée par six mille scorpions. Avant que Kankuro n'ouvre la porte, elle s'obligea à se tenir debout toute seule et non plus à s'affaler sur son frère, même si cela devait faire bouger la pièce et lui faire remonter la bile à la gorge. Kankuro lui prit le bras, comme s'il l'escortait à un événement royal, et la guida jusqu'à son siège à la droite de Gaara puis s'assit à la gauche de ce dernier.

« Bonjour honorables invités de Suna, » déclama Kankuro. « Veuillez excuser la grossièreté dont nous avons fait preuve en arrivant si tardivement. Ma sœur ne se sentait pas bien, d'où le retard. »

Temari souhaitait mourir. Elle avait déjà dû dégobiller le bol de gruau d'avoine qu'elle avait eu en guise de diner la veille au soir, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une fleur fanée sortie de sa serre chauffée.

« Je vais bien, niisan. Seule ma propre inattention nous a valu d'être en retard. Veuillez me pardonner cette insulte. » murmura-t-elle. Il lui était difficile de sortir ces mots parce que sa langue semblait vouloir rester collée à son palais.

Et bien qu'elle n'avait attendu que ça, sa honte ne put qu'empirer lorsqu'un serviteur vint lui apporter une tasse du thé spécial de Gaara, une infusion de gingembre et de menthe poivrée avec juste un soupçon de miel et de cardamone. Temari en but délicatement une gorgée tout en souhaitant pouvoir s'enterrer dans le sable, disparaissant aux yeux de tous ces gens.

« Temari-sama, » l'interpella Ino, sincèrement inquiète. « s'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous examiner. Je suis un médecin ninja… »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Ino-san, » grommela Temari, agrippant discrètement son fauteuil afin de ne pas tomber. « Je dois voir mon propre médecin plus tard dans la matinée. Merci de votre intérêt. »

Ino lui lança un regard inquiet, mais Gaara prit en mains la réunion, et elle n'eut plus le temps de se mêler de la vie personnelle sans-dessus-dessous de Temari. Temari resta assise là, silencieuse, et se balançant telle la sauge au gré du vent. Vers la fin de la conférence – Temari n'avait pas la moindre idée de quels accords ils avaient discuté – Shikamaru se releva avec un toussotement poli.

Il lui jeta un regard penché, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder. Ino lui donna un petit coup entre les côtes. Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge une nouvelle fois et commença :

« Temari-sama – si je puis me permettre de vous appeler Temari-sama ? » Temari lui offrit un petit signe d'acquiescement et il continua, « Je suis profondément désolé de mon manque de respect à votre égard hier... »

« Lequel ? » demanda sèchement Temari.

Shikamaru eut un rire nerveux. « Euh… Je… »

Ino roula des yeux et chuchota, assez fort pour que tous l'entendent. « Ressaisis-toi et crache le morceau, cervelle-de-merde ! »

Shikamaru prit la couleur d'un coucher de soleil sur le désert, le rouge s'étalant de ses joues jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Malgré elle, Temari sourit, quoique un peu faiblement.

« Qu'aimeriez-vous me dire, Shikamaru-san ? » marmonna-t-elle, d'une voix rêche mais non hostile. « Je ne peux pas passer ma journée à regarder les nuages le temps que vous ne formiez votre phrase. »

L'ennui apparut brièvement au fond des yeux de Shikamaru, et secètement, Temari en fut enchantée. Cependant, il se maîtrisa rapidement et fit glisser sur la table une petite boite vers elle.

« Si cela vous convient, » déclara-t-il sur le ton protocolaire d'un juge, « je souhaiterais vous offrir ceci en témoignage de mon remord. »

Temari prit la boite précautionneusement, comme si elle contenait une vipère des sables. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de nourriture. Si elle voyait de la nourriture maintenant, elle allait gerber, et cela ruinerait le peu de réputation qu'elle avait réussi à conserver ce matin-là. Elle était le Souffle-du-Désert, les Lames-de-Vent. Il était honteux d'être assise là, les lèvres blanchies en buvant du thé contre la gueule-de-bois, alors qu'elle se devait d'être vigoureuse et forte comme la véritable guerrière qu'elle était.

Elle caressa le côté de la boite de ses doigts. Elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur. Temari, l'héroïque Tueuse de Zombies, avait peur d'une petite boite en velours.

« Vous n'aviez pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit, Shikamaru-san. Vous êtes mon invité, » marmonna-t-elle, gagnant du temps.

« Quand même, » fut sa réponse énigmatique.

Le silence reparut. Tout le monde la regardait. Inspirant brusquement, et souhaitant que ce moment se termine le plus rapidement possible, elle ouvrit la boite avec des doigts tremblants.

Ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur faillit la faire tomber de sa chaise. Elle se cramponna aux bords de la table et son visage devint vert. Elle savait que c'était une affreuse façon de réagir lorsqu'on recevait un cadeau mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« M…Merci, » bredouilla-t-elle, une main agrippant la table et l'autre appuyant sur son estomac sensible.

Kankuro, ce bâtard curieux, attrapa la boite avant qu'elle ne puisse la ranger. Il émit un doux sifflement.

« Oi, Shikamaru, tu lui as pris un pendentif en forme de panthère des sables ? En ambre sculptée ? »

_Puisses-tu mourir un millier de fois, Kankuro ! Puissent les scorpions te piquer la bite jusqu'à ce qu'elle en tombe ! Puissent les panthères du désert t'arracher les couilles !_ jura intérieurement Temari, son ventre gargouillant plus fortement encore.

« Ta gueule, Kankuro, » siffla-t-elle. Elle sentait son visage la brûler comme si exposé au soleil du désert à midi.

Mais la torture n'était pas finie alors que Gaara inspecta le pendentif, le sortant de sa boite et le levant en l'air afin qu'il brille à la lueur du jour.

« On ne vous a pas expliqué ce que signifiait le symbole de panthère, n'est-ce pas, Shikamaru-san ? » dit tranquillement Gaara.

Temari ne regardait pas Shikamaru. Elle fixait la table, comme si le bois poli était la chose la plus fascinante qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Si elle levait les yeux, elle allait vomir. Si elle vomissait, elle ruinerait son honneur. Alors, à la place, elle regardait fixement et résolument la table_. S'il vous plait, les frangins, s'il vous plait juste – arrêtez les frais. Oh, Seigneur, gentil Seigneur, je crois que je vais être malade…_

« Eh, on m'a dit que c'était un talisman contre la peste, » marmonna Shikamaru, un peu grognon.

Temari lança un regard noir aux motifs ondoyants qui transparaissaient dans le bois et pensa aux jurons colorés qu'elle aurait aimé hurler à son opresseur _: Si la stupidité se mesurait en grains de sablen tu serais un désert ! Fais le poirier sur ton toit et pointe ta bite vers la Lune !_ Cela n'aidait pas son estomac, qui vacillait de droite à gauche, tel un ivrogne qui sortait du bar pour rentrer chez lui.

Elle pouvait entendre le rire à peine étouffé dans la voix de Gaara alors qu'il répondait à Shikamaru, tout mielleux et suffisant. « En effet. C'est une puissante amulette de protection… Mais aussi un charme de fertilité. »

Elle entendit Shikamaru se rejeter dans son fauteuil dans un bruit sourd. Elle entendit le rire silencieux qui régnait dans l'air. Elle se leva brusquement. Son fauteuil s'éclata sur le sol et brisa le pesant silence. « Excusez-moi ! » marmotta Temari alors qu'elle fila en coup de vent aux toilettes.

Dieu merci, ce n'était pas loin et elle y parvint à temps. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre vider son estomac de son déjeuner et petit-déjeuner de la veille de la salle de conférence.

« Puisse un chien te traîner par la bite aux fins fonds du désert ! » marmonna-t-elle entre deux spasmes gastriques. « Puisses-tu te faire enculer par un scorpion ! Ta mère t'a laissé tomber sur la tête quand tu étais bébé et tu as le cerveau tout brouillé maintenant, comme un œuf ! »

Ce dernier juron de mauvais goût – puisque mentionnant la nourriture – la rendit encore plus malade. Elle ne connaissait plus rien d'autre que la violence douloureuse avec laquelle son estomac tordait son corps en tentant de s'échapper par sa bouche.

A un moment, elle parvint à se maîtriser, tira la chasse d'eau pour vider les toilettes et se rafraichit le visage à l'aide de l'eau. C'était bien pire que de devoir faire face à sa propre mort devant un champ de bataille empli de zombies mabouls. Bien, bien pire. Temari pouvait diriger un régiment complet et vaincre des ennemis morts-vivants, et recevoir un bijou comme cadeau était au-delà de ses forces ?

« Si on mettait mon âme dans le corps d'un oiseau, je serai en train de voler à l'envers. » jura Temari pour elle-même en s'essuyant le visage. Elle prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit la porte des toilettes, conservant un visage aussi insensible qu'une montagne burinée et imperturbable. Elle marcha à grands pas le long du petit couloir et entra dans la salle de conférence où tous étaient restés assis dans un silence choqué.

Temari se foutait qu'ils aient entendu ses jurons mordants. Ils devraient tous être coincés avec Peste-Zombie dans le tiroir afin de connaître la joie de vider son estomac sur une base journalière. Elle reprit son siège avec un aplomb forcé.

« Excusez-moi, » murmura Temari, la voix enrouée. Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle attrapa la boite traîtresse, sortit le pendentif et l'examina. C'était un magnifique bijou. Temari avait beau ne pas être une grande connaisseuse question bijouterie, elle savait que ce morceau d'ambre sans aucune imperfection devait coûter une petite fortune ici à Suna.

Conservant un visage inexpressif, elle fit glisser la chaîne par-dessus sa tête et plaça le pendentif sous le col de sa robe.

« Merci pour votre cadeau, » déclara Temari dans un silence parfait, sa voix ne subissant pas la moindre modulation. « Il est magnifique. _» Et totalement inapproprié_, songea-t-elle en son for intérieur, mais elle ne laissa pas transparaître ses sentiments. Elle savait que Shikamaru n'était qu'un idiot, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de trucs de filles à froufrous. Il avait dû recevoir une tonne d'encouragements de la part d'Ino pour avoir tenté de lui offrir de ce pendentif.

« Dans le désert, » expliqua Gaara, sa voix ne trahissant aucune émotion, « les choses sont rarement ce qu'elles semblent être, ou alors peuvent avoir deux significations. Nous avons un dicton à ce sujet : « Beaucoup de choses sont cachés dans le vent. » Vous devez en avoir un similaire à Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit un peu trop rapidement Ino. « Lis entre les lignes. » Elle eut un rire nerveux avant de continuer, « Vous devez nous excuser pour cette insulte envers vous, Temari-sama. C'est moi qui ai choisi ce bijou. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux en chercher un autre qui conviendrait mieux pour un valeureux soldat ? Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec la force ? »

« Non, » fit Temari, d'une voix basse et sévère. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et choisit ses prochains mots très prudemment. « Votre présent est très apprécié, Ino-san. Il me portera chance jusqu'à ce que la Peste quitte mon corps. » Elle leva les yeux jusque lors fixés sur la table pour rencontrer le regard souriant d'Ino. A ses côtés, elle pouvait voir le visage assombri de Shikamaru. Avec un tressaillement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait omis de citer le nom de Shikamaru et avait remercié Ino seulement.

Selon ses standards, l'étiquette se satisfaisait pleinement des remerciements qu'elle venait de leur adresser. Cependant, quelque chose s'apparentant à de la pitié explosa en son cœur et les mots sortirent comme d'eux-mêmes de sa bouche : « Merci, Shikamaru-san, pour votre prévenance. Je vous pardonne tout manque de respect dont vous auriez fait preuve hier. _» Mais ne pense pas que je vais passer l'éponge sur tout ce qui s'est passé avant-hier_, ajouta Temari pour elle-même. Shikamaru saisit l'allusion néanmoins. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un bref instant, et elle vit qu'il avait compris les mots murmurés au vent.

« Très bien, » déclara Gaara. « Ino-san, Choji-san, si vous voulez bien accompagner Lord Kankuro ? Les spécialistes en construction ont esquissé des plans pour Konoha, et j'aimerai que vous les voyiez. Shikamaru-san, restez ici. J'aimerai avoir un mot avec vous. »

Temari fuit la pièce pendant que Gaara donnait ses directives, prenant ostensiblement le chemin pour aller à son rendez-vous médical. Cependant, elle fit un rapide détour par les terrains d'entraînement réservés aux genins.

Il y avait là quelques poteaux qui tenaient encore debout et qu'elle adorerait étriper et décapiter, dans cet ordre. Et si son chakra venait encore à faire des siennes, aucun souci – elle serait ravie de les tuer à mains nues.

_Ces gens vont finir par me tuer_, songea Shikamaru alors que tous quittaient la salle, à l'exception de Gaara et de lui-même. Shikamaru avait la certitude que Gaara l'avait pris à part afin de le démembrer et de balancer ses entrailles aux fennecs, ou à n'importe quelle bête citée – hurlée - par Temari entre deux vomissements dans la salle de bain.

_Non seulement content d'avoir creusé ma propre tombe, voilà que je l'ai faite deux fois plus grande._ Quel meilleur moyen d'insulter l'honneur de Temari en lui offrant un putain de charme de fécondité ? Et cerise sur le gâteau, Temari avait vraiment eu l'air malade, pâle comme un linge et tremblant comme une feuille ballotée par le vent. Il cilla à cette constatation.

« Gaara, est-ce que j'ai vraiment donné la Peste du Zombie à Temari ? » s'exclama Shikamaru dès qu'ils furent seuls. Gaara lui offrit un regard neutre sans dire un mot en guise de réponse. Le silence tordit le ventre de Shikamaru.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit fort possible, » marmonna enfin Gaara. Il transperça Shikamaru de son regard d'aigle.

« Oh Kami – Gaara, tu dois me croire, j'ai jamais voulu – oh Kami, » souffla-t-il. C'était vrai, genre c'était vraiment, _vraiment_ vrai – et pire que ça, il avait été un vrai connard avec Temari, alors que c'était de _sa faute_ si elle était une victime de la peste. Et histoire de pousser le bouchon encore plus loin, quand il avait tenté de s'excuser, il n'avait réussi qu'à l'insulter. Shikamaru blanchit et se retint de s'exploser la tête sur le bureau apparemment dispendieux de Gaara.

« Du calme, Shikamaru-san. La peste n'est généralement pas fatale. »

« N'est _généralement_ pas fatale ? Vous voulez dire – il y a une chance qu'elle meure ? »

Gaara lui jeta son terrifiant regard impassif et acquiesça lentement. « Il y a une chance. Dieu sait que c'est arrivé à d'autres. »

Shikamaru en resta ahuri, il en avait perdu l'usage de la parole, agrippant seulement sa tête de ses mains. Finalement, il balbutia, « Gaara, tu dois me croire… »

« Bien sûr que je te crois, Shikamaru. Mais tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'insiste tellement pour que Sakura vienne ici le plus vite possible ? Je veux son expertise médicale lorsque la Peste… viendra à maturité. »

« Viendra à maturité ? » chuchota Shikamaru. « Ne me dis pas que… »

« Et si, » dit Gaara gravement. « La Peste du Zombie est de plus en plus prononcée au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule. N'as-tu pas remarqué, Shikamaru, que la nature du chakra de Temari est en train de changer ? »

Shikamaru plissa les yeux en réfléchissant. Si ! Hier soir, quand Temari avait utilisé son jutsu de vent, il lui avait semblé qu'il y avait eu quelque chose d'anormal. « J'ai bien remarqué quelque chose… » admit-il, mâchant inconsciemment l'intérieur de sa joue.

« Nous allons bientôt devoir la mettre en congés. La Peste va finir par dévorer tout son chakra normal, et nous ne pouvons l'envoyer en mission dans ces conditions. »

« Dévorer tout son chakra – mais c'est… »

« Si tu signes juste ici, Shikamaru, tu assureras à Temari les meilleurs soins médicaux de toutes les nations ninjas. Tu peux faire en sorte que Temari ne mourra pas de la Peste. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Shikamaru sans réfléchir. « Je signerai tout ce que tu veux. »

« Signe juste là, » déclara Gaara. « J'ai déjà signé de mon propre sang à droite. Il ne manque plus que ta signature, en tant que représentant de ton Hokage, pour ratifier l'accord. »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il se fut coupé le doigt avec un kunai et trempé une plume dans son propre sang, une fois qu'il eut griffonné sa signature d'une main tremblante que Shikamaru eut le vague pressentiment qu'il y avait sans doute quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

Et alors qu'il rentrait à sa chambre à l'auberge, il se fit la réflexion que peut-être, peut-être, on s'était joué de lui. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de penser ainsi, alors il ignora rapidement ses doutes.

_Vous vous en êtes sûrement rendu compte : il y a eu un léger relâchement dans le rythme de parution. Mais qui dit début de l'été, dit déménagements, travail saisonnier et autres légers aléas de la vie. Du coup, je vais quand même de tenter de publier un ou deux chapitres dans les deux semaines à venir. Qui sait, vous en aurez peut-être même trois mais rien de moins sûr. Techniquement, il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres avant la fin donc mieux vaut peut-être ne pas aller trop vite non plus !_


	9. Docteurs

_Lien vers le chapitre en version originale : Fanfiction*net + /s/7820420/9/Zombie-Plague_

_**Chapitre IX : Docteurs**_

« Je ne sais pas, Choji-kun. Il y a vraiment quelque chose ici qui ne colle pas, » murmura Ino, ses sourcils froncés par la réflexion.

« Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes, » murmura Choji en guise de réponse tout en suivant Kankuro, Ino pendue à son bras. Kankuro ne s'occupait plus d'eux pour le moment : il parlait à certains shinobis qui le taquinaient au sujet de sa dernière conquête, ivre-morte, ce qui leur laissait un peu de temps pour discuter.

« Choji, et si la Peste du Zombie n'existait pas ? Je veux dire, c'est pas parce que je vomis tous les matins que j'ai forcément la Peste du Zombie. »

« Oh, Ino, tu vomis tous les matins ? »

« Hé, c'est pas grave. J'ai un entraînement médical, je peux le supporter. En plus, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, se caressant le ventre, « ça vaut carrément le coup. » Elle se tint sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Choji sur la joue. Mais Choji, loin de s'abandonner à son côté fleur bleue, fixait le vide devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Choji ? » Ino fit la moue. Elle détestait quand il ne faisait pas attention à elle.

« C'est juste que… non, laisse tomber. Quoique… Ino, c'est normal de vomir beaucoup quand on est enceinte ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est assez commun durant le premier trimestre. Heureusement pour moi, nos natures de chakra sont compatibles. On est tous deux des ninjas de type terre, donc la grossesse sera facile. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que cela en a l'air – Choji ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Choji prononça ses mots très lentement, comme s'ils étaient durs à dire : « Ino, que se passerait-il si un ninja qui utiliserait des jutsus de type terre et un autre qui serait plutôt de type vent avaient un enfant ensemble ? La grossesse serait-elle difficile ? »

« Oh, Choji-kun, les ninjas médecins avertissent généralement les kunoichis qu'il leur serait néfaste d'avoir des enfants avec des hommes dont la nature de chakra serait opposée à la leur. Et si ça arrive quand même, il y a un jutsu qu'on peut faire pour atténuer les symptômes déplaisants de la grossesse. Mais c'est tellement mignon que tu t'inquiètes pour ça, » répondit Ino, finissant sur cette note sentimentale qui aurait fait grimacer Shikamaru s'il avait été présent.

« Ino… l'équipe médicale de Suna. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir à s'occuper de beaucoup de kunoichis enceintes, pas vrai ? Et si, en théorie, ils devaient avoir à faire avec une kunoichi enceinte qui aurait un problème avec la nature de chakra de son bébé, est-ce qu'ils sauraient quoi faire ? » Choji conserva un ton égal et très bas. Cependant, ses yeux restaient pointés sur elle, et elle pouvait entendre l'urgence cachée dans la question.

« Hé, Choji, ne te fais pas trop de souci ! » le gronda gentiment Ino. « Je suis un médecin entraîné. Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi – mais pour Temari, » chuchota-t-il. Néanmoins, Kankuro avait fini de se prendre la tête avec ses camarades, et revenait vers eux. Choji ne pouvait s'étendre davantage sur le sujet. « Penses-y, Ino-chan. C'est toi l'experte. »

Ino restait sous le choc alors que Choji la prit par le bras et la conduisit au département d'ingénierie. Elle fit semblant de contempler un plan alors qu'en vérité, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient enfin ensemble. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Quel super professionnelle de la santé elle faisait ! Temari était enceinte – du bébé de Shikamaru.

« Oh mon Dieu, » souffla-t-elle. « Choji. Choji ! »

Il lui fit un geste lui signifiant d'utiliser son jutsu de liaison d'esprits. Elle fit les signes et entra dans sa tête précipitamment _– Choji ! On peut pas laisser Shikamaru seul avec Gaara ! Pas s'il pense que Temari a attrapé la Peste du Zombie par sa faute ! Pas s'il ne sait pas… » _

« _Ino, tu es en train de me hurler dans le crâne_, » grommela la voix intérieure de Choji, bien qu'en apparence, il demeurait sans expression. « _Ino-chan, je reste ici. Toi, tu vas courir jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage… _»

Et juste à ce moment-là, un messager approcha de la table à dessins. « Kankuro, monsieur ! Honorables invités de Konoha ! J'apporte de bonnes nouvelles. Le traité a été ratifié par votre chef d'équipe, Nara Shikamaru-san. Félicitations. » L'homme s'inclina de manière un peu raide puis s'en fut.

Kankuro conserva son visage figé dans un masque sans émotions mais Ino pouvait voir ses mains se crisper, comme s'il était anxieux. « Et bien, voilà de bonnes nouvelles, » dit-il prudemment.

Ino ne put s'en empêcher. Elle se décomposa. « Quel idiot, » chuchota-t-elle afin que seul Choji l'entende. « Pourquoi aurait-il signé le traité sans nous ? »

La voix de Choji était calme, mais Ino sentait bien qu'il était aussi bouleversé qu'elle. « Il a le pouvoir de faire ça. C'est le seul qui soit investi de l'autorité de l'Hokage. »

Ino se battait pour regagner son sang-froid mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle savait pertinemment qu'après la débâcle de ce matin, Gaara tenait Shikamaru par les bourses. Shikamaru, le soi-disant Génie de Konoha, venait juste de se faire avoir – elle le savait très bien. Ino s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, réalisant que tout ça était de sa faute, suite à ses deux erreurs : premièrement, elle avait convaincu Shikamaru de la véracité de la Peste du Zombie, et deuxièmement, elle aurait dû comprendre plus tôt le secret caché dans le vent.

Bien sûr, il restait un élément inexpliqué dans l'affaire : Naruto. Pourquoi avait-il autant insisté sur le fait qu'il ait la Peste du Zombie ? « Oh Seigneur, » grogna Ino à voix haute. « _Choji,_ » appela-t-elle via la connexion de leurs esprits. « _Naruto ! Naruto est de mèche avec Gaara !_ »

« _Je sais._ » répondit-il sombrement. « _Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte._ »

Bien, au moins leur Hokage ne risquait pas de les appeler pour les engueuler d'avoir foutu en l'air l'accord – à moins, bien sûr, que Naruto, le futur Hokage, n'ait omis de discuter des termes du traité avec Tsunade, l'Hokage actuelle. Mais plus Ino y pensait, plus elle était certaine que Naruto n'avait pas pensé à consulter l'Hokage actuellement en position à ce sujet, laissant à Gaara le pouvoir de les enculer en ce qui concernait le traité. Après tout, Naruto restait un idiot naïf et Gaara était aussi rusé qu'un coyote.

« Kankuro-san, veuillez-nous excuser. Nous devons contacter Naruto-kun pour lui faire part de _la bonne nouvelle_, » siffla-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Kankuro d'un ton égal, même s'il avait l'air confus.

« Hé ! » Une voix les interpella avant même qu'Ino et Choji se soient écartés de la table à dessins. C'était Temari, qui les faisait des signes de la main d'une manière un peu embarassée. « Ino-san, je peux te poser une question juste comme ça, en passant ? »

« Docteur, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » marmonna Temari alors que son médecin la tripotait dans tous les sens. « Mon chakra fait n'importe quoi. »

« Bien sûr, Temari-sama. Est-ce que vous sauriez quelle est la nature du chakra du père ? » Le médecin cessa de lui enfoncer ses doigts dans le ventre et la fixa dans l'expectative.

« Je-Je sais pas… » songea Temari. De quel élément peut bien être faite une ombre d'ailleurs ?

« Et bien, Temari-sama, je ne suis un ninja médecin, mais je me suis occupée d'un bon nombre de kunoichis enceintes. Parfois, si l'enfant hérite de la nature de chakra du père, et si celle-ci est opposée à celle de la mère, cela peut drainer le chakra de la mère. Je suppose que c'est ce qui vous arrive à présent. » Elle offrit à Temari un sourire sirupeux avant de lui planter une aiguille dans le bras.

« Oh, » fit Temari, se crispant alors que le médecin lui faisait une prise de sang. « Est-ce que c'est… mal ? »

« Non, ça arrive. Vous vivrez. Mais tant que le bébé se trouve dans votre ventre, votre chakra sera compromis. »

C'est bon, songea Temari. Elle allait tuer Shikamaru. Bien sûr, elle devrait le tuer à mains nues si son chakra venait à lui faire défaut, mais quoi qu'il en soit – Shikamaru était un homme mort.

« Il n'y a pas moyen d'alléger les symptômes ? » demanda Temari.

« Vous devriez interroger cette kunoichi blonde de Konoha, Temari-sama. Elle est spécialisée dans les arts médicaux. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être un ninja médecin. »

« Mmmmm, » fut la réponse taciturne de Temari. Il était hors de question qu'elle approche Ino pour avoir la clé de son problème. Ino, la commère de Konoha, ne devait pas apprendre la condition de Temari.

Ça y est, Temari était officiellement (et littéralement) baisée. _Ne panique pas_, se réprimanda-t-elle, _peut-être que Shikamaru est de type feu, ou peut-être même de type foudre ?_

Une fois que le docteur ait fini de la torturer, Temari alla chercher Ino et Choji. Elle ne pouvait poser la question à Shikamaru, oh non, pas directement. Mais Ino et Choji n'étaient que le partie apparente de l'iceberg. Ils ne seront pas capables de comprendre ce qu'elle insinue avec sa question.

Les deux shinobis se trouvaient avec Kankuro, regardant des plans dans le département d'ingénierie. « Hé, » lança Temari en les saluant de la main. « Ino-san, je peux te poser une question juste comme ça, en passant ? »

Ino leva les yeux du schéma en sursautant. « Euh – bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Ino la fixait prudemment, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ce regard, comme quelque chose de calculateur et de perspicace.

Temari ignora ses entrailles qui lui criaient de _fuir_, et demanda plutôt, « Oh, je me demandais juste – par le plus grand des hasards, Shikamaru ne serait-il pas de type terre ? »

Ino ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau. Temari commença à transpirer. Elle marmonna « Désolée, je sais, c'est très soudain comme question, mais c'est juste que je… »

Ino s'avança vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Tu es enceinte. »

Temari cilla à la manière d'un hibou. « Non. Oui. Non ! »

Ino soupira, un long sifflement d'expiration. Elle prit Temari par le bras et la conduisit hors du bâtiment. « Toi, ma belle, tu viens avec moi. »

Temari fut traînée dans l'auberge la plus proche, trop stupéfaite pour protester. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Ino la jeta sur le lit qu'elle murmura faiblement : « Comment… Comment t'as su ? »

« Temari ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l'aies pas dit ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'aies pas dit à Shikamaru ! » gueula-t-elle.

Temari sursauta à cette réponse. « Chut ! Il pourrait être là ! Peux-tu… peux-tu mettre en place une barrière ? Mon chakra… » marmonna-t-elle maladroitement.

« Femme ! » cria Ino en agitant les mains en l'air. Mais Temari lui fit un regard de chien battu et la colère d'Ino redescendit. « Gah. Très bien. » Secouant la tête et marmonnant, Ino installa une barrière visant à éviter que l'extérieur n'entende les sons provenant de la chambre.

« Il n'y a personne ici de toute façon, » râla Ino en lançant un regard noir à Temari. « Maintenant, allonge-toi et laisse-moi t'examiner correctement. La Peste du Zombie, _mon cul oui !_ »

Temari s'allongea en grognant. « Comment tu t'en es rendue compte ? »

Ino fit rouler ses yeux et souleva son haut pour montrer son ventre. « Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des nausées matinales ici. »

Les yeux de Temari se voilèrent de confusion. « Ino, tu es grosse, » lâcha-t-elle. Elle était assez surprise qu'Ino se soit laissé aller ainsi. Elle avait toujours été obsédée par l'idée d'être mince… Peut-être que Choji avait une mauvaise influence sur elle ?

« Idiote ! T'as poussé comme un oignon, avec la tête enfoncée dans le sol, ou quoi ? Je suis_ enceinte_ ! »

« T'es enceinte, » répéta lentement Temari, les yeux écarquillés. « Oh. Merde. »

« Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt, seule Kami le sait. Si la stupidité était un arbre, je serais une forêt. » marmotta Ino pour elle-même avant que le chakra n'illumine ses mains et qu'elle ne les place sur le ventre de Temari. « Exactement ce que je pensais. »

« Peste va bien ? » lâcha Temari. Ino lui lança un regard perplexe auquel Temari lui répondit : « Je…euh…l'ai appelé Peste-Zombie. Peste pour faire plus court. »

« Tu réalises à quel point c'est tordu tout de même ? » fit Ino avec ce même regard confus.

« Juste – est-ce que la chose va bien ? » hésita Temari. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à nommer la _créature _logée dans ses entrailles autrement que par son nom de code morbide.

« Ton_ bébé _va bien. C'est à _ton_ sujet que je m'inquiète… »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » beugla Temari. « Ne l'appelle pas… »

« Quoi ? Ne l'appelle pas un _bébé_ ? Je m'en veux de briser tes illusions, mon cœur, mais tu n'as pas la Peste du Zombie. Tu as un fœtus dans le ventre, » répliqua Ino. « D'ailleurs, tu l'as probablement déjà deviné, mais Shikamaru est de type terre. Et le chakra de ton bébé, malheureusement pour toi, est aussi de type terre. »

Temari s'affala sur les oreillers en grognant. « Ecoute. Je suis sûre que t'es gaie comme un pinson, d'être enceinte et tout et tout, mais je suis… »

« Oh Temari, » la coupa Ino, son ton indiquant qu'elle ne tolérerait aucune sottise, « si tu ne voulais pas le garder, tu aurais avorté il y a longtemps… »

« Non ! Dis pas ça !" cria-t-elle en rejetant la main d'Ino de son abdomen, s'asseyant sur le lit et croisant ses bras autour de son ventre comme pour le protéger.

« T'es impossible ! Pire qu'une mule ! Si tu es sure que tu veux garder le bébé, alors il faut que tu le dises à Shikamaru… »

« Je peux pas ! »

« Il le faut ! C'est aussi _son_ bébé ! Son bébé, dont le chakra est en train de détruire ton foie et stagne vers ton estomac, » grinça Ino en s'appuyant contre la commode derrière elle et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Maintenant calme-toi et laisse-moi réparer le bordel qu'est le réseau de ton chakra actuellement. »

« Je suis désolée – je sais, je – je ne suis pas douée pour… » Temari se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira. « J'ai été idiote. J'au… J'aurais dû lui dire. »

Ino ne répondit rien. Elle commença simplement à travailler sur Temari avec son chakra médical, ses mains bleutées suivant le dessin de ses méridiens. Ino avait raison, songea Temari. Elle aurait dû confronter Shikamaru. Mais… Shikamaru avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle reste à Konoha quand ils couchaient ensemble. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils « sortaient ensemble », sans même lui demander son avis.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il assume _quoi que ce soit_ en ce qui concernait Peste-Zombie – non, Temari se corrigea, en ce qui concernait son _bébé_. Elle voulait décider de tout toute seule. Après tout, il se trouvait dans ses entrailles, et c'était elle qui payait le prix de la grossesse. Pourquoi toutes les décisions au sujet de la grossesse ne _pourraient_-elles pas être prises par Temari, et Temari seulement ? Même si Shikamaru avait le droit de savoir, cela ne changeait rien.

« Tu te rends compte que, » fit remarquer Ino ironiquement, « si je m'étais occupée de ton cas plus tard, ton foie aurait été sévèrement endommagé. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la nature de chakra opposée qui veut ça. Ton médecin ne sait donc rien ? Oh, Kami, je vais aller pourrir le chef du département d'obstétrique dès que j'en ai fini avec toi. »

Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de continuer. « Porter un enfant dont la nature de chakra est opposée à celle de la mère cause des inflammations au corps. Cela stresse aussi le foie, qui stresse à son tour les méridiens de l'estomac et de la rate – d'où les nausées. Et plus le chakra des parents est puissant, plus l'opposition devient forte – ainsi que la fatigue de la mère. »

« D'accord, » murmura faiblement Temari, bien qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Ino. Ino recommença à faire usage de son chakra médical et Temari soupira de plaisir. « Oh, je sais pas ce que tu fais mais c'est trop bon… ahhhh. »

« Idiote. Si tu m'avais laissée m'occuper de toi plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas autant souffert. La Peste du Zombie, c'est clair. Tu as vraiment dû avoir l'impression d'être malade, pauvre petite chose. » Ino se mordit la langue et termina ses soins. « Laisse-moi faire un peu d'acupuncture sur toi. Ton corps en a besoin. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Temari n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle allait vomir d'une minute à l'autre. « Hin-hin, » soupira Temari. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ne bouge pas, je vais te planter plein de petits trucs pointus et tranchants. Ça ne devrait pas faire trop mal. »

Merveilleux derniers mots. A chaque aiguille, Temari cria des obscénités et mugit comme un animal blessé. Enfin, quand elle fut couverte d'aiguilles des pieds à la tête, affalée dans le lit comme une victime torturée ou un porc-épic exotique, Ino hocha la tête de satisfaction.

« Et voilà, Temari-chan, ça devrait le faire. On garde les aiguilles pendant une demi-heure environ puis je les enlèverai. »

« En fait… ça fait du bien. Maintenant que le plantage est terminé, » marmonna Temari, les yeux fermés, le visage couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. « C'est bien que Sakura vienne entraîner nos médecins. L'équipe médicale de Suna n'y connait rien visiblement. »

« Mmmmm, » acquiesça Ino. Elle tira une chaise près du lit et s'appuya sur la table de nuit, son menton dans sa main. « Temari-chan, je suis ton amie. Tu peux me dire des choses, tu sais ? S'il te plait, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'a fait Shikamaru pour te foutre en rogne ? »

Temari expira doucement. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'enfin fonctionner correctement pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle était si détendue. Il était dur de se mettre en colère pour éviter de répondre à Ino. Les mots sortirent spontanément : « Il est parti du principe qu'on sortait ensemble, et que je devrais tout simplement abandonner mes racines pour vivre à Konoha avec lui. Aussi… »

Cela semblait idiot à dire maintenant. La bouche de Temari se courba en un demi-sourire. « A Suna, c'est une énorme offense de courtiser une femme sans avoir demandé la permission à ses parents d'abord. C'est comme si on prenait la femme pour un objet, et c'est un grave manque de respect envers sa famille. En y regardant de plus près, je suis sûre que Shikamaru ne voulait pas… Je veux dire, je sais qu'on couchait ensemble, mais il n'a jamais… »

« Quel idiot, » la coupa Ino, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Il t'a jamais invité à sortir, pas vrai ? Il a juste pensé que la vache était à lui vu qu'il avait droit au lait gratuitement, excuse mon langage. Et toi, en bonne Mule-du-Désert bornée, tu ne lui as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais furieuse contre lui. Tu lui as juste dit que vous n'étiez jamais sortis ensemble sans jamais rien n'expliquer. »

« Ouaip. C'est à peu près ça, » répondit Temari dans un soupir.

« Shikamaru, en bon abruti de génie sûr de lui, n'a jamais vu la réponse qui se trouvait juste sous son nez. Vous avez une montagne d'une taupinière. » Ino décroisa les bras et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant le ciel au-dessus d'elle.

« Il t'aime, tu sais ? T'as failli lui faire faire une crise cardiaque ce matin, » la réprimanda la Konohienne. « On pouvait tous t'entendre l'appeler fils eunuque d'un millier de prostituées depuis les toilettes. »

« Mmmm » fut la réponse évasif de Temari.

« Et pour dire la vérité, » continua Ino, toujours en regardant le ciel, « Shikamaru a choisi lui-même le pendentif. Cela lui a coûté deux mois de salaire – deux mois de salaire hasardeux en fait. C'est pas de sa faute si le vendeur ne l'a pas prévenu au sujet du double symbolisme de ce putain truc. Tu sais que Shikamaru n'est pas doué question excuses, ou pour choisir des bijoux. Ce mec est aussi romantique qu'une banane. »

« Mmmmm hmmm, » marmonna Temari en fermant les yeux. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour argumenter avec Ino.

« Et puis dernière chose mais non la moindre, princesse, à cause de tes singeries, Konoha vient officiellement de se faire enculer par Gaara. Lui et Shikamaru ont ratifié le traité ce matin. Shikamaru a_ tout_ accepté. »

« Même – même la clause sur l'enseignement du sceau de barrière à Suna ? » répondit Temari, incrédule.

« Ouaip. Il a officiellement échoué à sa mission. Tsunade va l'émasculer suite à ça. »

« Oh Seigneur, » gémit Temari, « je suis qu'un misérable clown. » C'était de sa faute. Même si sa méchanceté et sa malveillance avaient été approuvées et encouragées par le gouvernement, elle n'aurait pas dû se conduire comme une super méga garce juste pour qu'un traité soit signé en faveur de Suna.

Ino se retourna et lui lança un regard perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « misérable clown » ? Oh, laisse tomber. Laisse-moi enlever ces aiguilles, t'es cuite à point. Puis, t'as qu'à faire une sieste pendant que je vais te chercher un repas convenable – ton bébé n'a pas assez à manger avec ton régime constant de gruau d'avoine – et puis on va réfléchir à la manière dont tu vas cracher le morceau à Shikamaru. »

« Tu – Tu ne vas rien lui dire, hein Ino ? »

« Oh, hors de question. C'est ton boulot, princesse. Maintenant dors. Je te réveille dans une heure. » Ino secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de désapprobation. Cela rappela à Temari sa mère décédée depuis longtemps, pour une raison inconnue.

Alors qu'Ino allait ouvrir la porte, Temari marmotta, « Merci… Ino-chan. »

« M'en parle pas. C'est à ça que servent les amis, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. » Temari parvint à lui sourire faiblement avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil sans rêves. Elle n'entendit même pas Ino refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Comment… Comment t'as su ? »

« Temari ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l'aies pas dit ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'aies pas dit à Shikamaru ! »

« Chut ! Il pourrait être là ! Peux-tu… peux-tu mettre en place une barrière ? Mon chakra… »

« Femme ! »

Après ça, la pièce redevint silencieuse. _Merde_, pensa Shikamaru. Il était allongé sur son lit en regardant le plafond. A la minute où il avait senti Temari entrer dans le bâtiment, il avait dissimulé son chakra. Il semblait qu'Ino et Temari avaient érigé une barrière filtrant les sons autour de la chambre, et Shikamaru n'osait pas trahir sa présence en la transperçant grâce à un jutsu d'espionnage. Ino connaissait trop bien ses méthodes.

Il n'osa pas bouger, encore moins laisser filtrer sa présence. Il respirait à peine. Que ne lui disait pas Temari ? Pourquoi Ino était aussi furieuse contre elle ?

Un nombre infini de scénarii lui traversèrent l'esprit. Avec un précision méthodique, il les examina tous, calculant la probabilité pour que tel scénario soit le bon. Enfin, il les supprima un à un, jusqu'à conserver l'unique et horrible possibilité : Temari était en train de mourir de la Peste du Zombie.

Pour quelle autre raison Ino – un médecin – serait-elle aussi bouleversée juste parce que Temari ne l'avait pas laissé l'examiner ? Pour quelle autre raison Gaara aurait-il tellement insisté pour que le contrat soit négocié sur-le-champ, si ce n'était pour garder sa sœur saine et sauve ?

Le fait était que Temari était mourante et que c'était de sa faute. Les paumes de Shikamaru commencèrent à transpirer et la pièce à tourner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le clic d'une porte s'ouvrant qu'il sentit un faible chakra. Ino sortait de l'auberge, et Temari était dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.

Il resta sans bouger, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. Enfin, avec de lents mouvements incertains, il se leva du lit et se faufila sournoisement dans le couloir. Il entrouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la chambre sans un bruit.

Temari se trouvait sur le lit, son visage encadré par ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés. Elle soupira contre les oreillers, les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal, mais elle avait le teint cireux et la peau brillante en même temps. Shikamaru n'était pas médecin mais il pensait que Temari avait peut-être de la fièvre. Il alla jusqu'à la commode sur la pointe des pieds, là où reposait le bloc-note d'Ino, et lut ses notes.

_La condition de la patiente est critique. La main experte de Sakura sera nécessaire pour diminuer les dommages opérés sur le foie, même si la patiente est stable pour le moment. De plus, la « Peste-Zombie » a épuisé le chakra de la patiente et a endommagé les méridiens du Foie et de l'Estomac/de la Rate. Cependant, « Peste-Zombie » semble en lui-même suivre une croissance normale. Recommandations : repos, un régime sain de nourriture cuisinée, et éviter le stress._

Shikamaru fixa la note. Il semblait qu'il ait eu raison. Il ne comprenait pas tous les termes utilisés par Ino – il n'y connaissait rien question méridiens – mais il savait que Temari était dans une condition critique avec un foie endommagé et souffrait en effet de la Peste du Zombie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les mots « Peste-Zombie » étaient placés entre guillemets, mais ce n'était pas important.

Temari remua, et Shikamaru quitta précipitamment la chambre, de peur qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'il ait lu son dossier médical.

_Chère Kami_, pensa Shikamaru, assis sur son lit avec la main entre les mains_. __J'ai quasiment tué Temari avec la peste._ Quel putain d'ami il faisait. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il s'était déjà assuré que Sakura se rendrait à Suna dès que possible, et, comme l'avait écrit Ino, seule Sakura pouvait aider Temari maintenant.

Kami, c'était entièrement de sa faute ! Il avait refilé à Temari une peste mortelle, et par-dessus tout, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que la stresser et la consterner pendant tout le temps qu'il s'était trouvé à Suna. Shikamaru prit alors une décision : puisque le stress était visiblement nocif pour la santé de Temari, il allait l'éviter le plus possible. Shikamaru était persuadé qu'il était la dernière personne que voulait voir Temari actuellement. Il avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça et la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle était de la laisser tranquille.

Shikamaru s'échappa par la fenêtre et sortit de l'auberge. Il n'était pas sûr de là où il allait aller, mais peut-être qu'il pouvait trouver un endroit calme où il pourrait réfléchir – ou plus vraisemblablement, broyer du noir – au sujet du gaspillage d'espace qu'il représentait. Un endroit où il ne pourrait pas faire plus de mal à Temari_. Je suis désolé, Temari. Cela aurait été mieux pour toi si tu ne m'avais jamais connu…_


	10. Recherche

_Lien vers le chapitre en version originale : Fanfiction*net + /s/7820420/10/Zombie-Plague_

_**Chapitre X : Recherche**_

« Ce manque de chakra, c'est trop la poisse ! Et c'est putain de trop dur de trouver Nara, » bouillonna intérieurement Temari. Après avoir pris un bon bol chaud de ragoût - enfin de la vraie nourriture ! Enfin de la vraie nourriture qui ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir ! – elle avait attendu le retour de Shikamaru à l'auberge jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Il n'était jamais reparu.

Depuis, brûlant d'impatience, Temari parcourait la ville à la recherche du bon-à-rien. Mais peut-être que Temari aurait pu profiter de l'aide d'Ino, parce que son chakra n'était pas suffisamment stable pour être efficace. Dieu seul savait combien de fois elle avait essayé, mais à chaque fois qu'elle propageait son chakra, il semblait se craqueler et s'affaiblir aux extrémités.

Néanmoins, elle vérifia tous les coins tranquilles, les collines ensablées et les calmes jardins rocailleux, sans succès. Elle retourna faire un tour à l'auberge, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. A la fin, elle reprit le chemin de la tour du Kazekage, complètement abattue.

Peut-être que les dieux ne voulaient pas que Shikamaru sache la vérité ? Temari tira sur l'une de ses couettes et monta lourdement les escaliers vers ses appartements. Elle était prête à aller se coucher. Toutes ces recherches et ces bouleversements émotionnels l'avaient épuisée.

« Temari-sama. » Temari fut tirée de ses pensées par une voix tonitruante qui la surprit. « Kazekage-sama vous cherche – on tient actuellement une réunion d'urgence. » Le garde s'inclina profondément devant elle. Elle avait tellement été perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Merci, Kari-san. Veuillez dire au Kazekage-sama que j'irai le rejoindre dans un instant. »

Avant que le garde ne puisse protester, elle se glissa dans ses appartements et referma la porte derrière elle. Seigneur, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ces conneries. Enfin, si Gaara avait exigé sa présence, c'est que ça devait être important. Elle se rafraîchit le visage avec de l'eau froide, s'aplatit les cheveux, et s'avança à grands pas dans le couloir, espérant avoir l'air convenable.

En ouvrant la porte du bureau du Kazekage, elle fut assaillie par un hurlement : « Je me fous de ce que dit l'accord, _Lord_ Gaara, » criait Sakura, les joues rouges de colère. « Shikamaru ici présent – _ce petit génie_ – était sensé négocier mon engagement pour l'abaisser à six mois au lieu d'un an. Et je ne suis absolument pas d'accord pour être ambassadrice en rotation ici – je suis fidèle à Konoha… »

« Mais Sakura-chan… »

« Naruto, si tu prononces un seul mot – un seul ! – je te tue ! Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que Gaara_-kun_ et toi avez quelque chose en tête. Oui, crois pas que je ne sois pas au courant de tes fréquents voyages via Hirashin entre Konoha et Suna ! Ton jutsu de téléportation laisse des traces, et je _sais _que t'es en train de manigancer un truc ! »

« Mais Sakura-chan… »

« Y a pas de Sakura-chan qui tienne, imbécile ! Je suis ici comme représentante de Tsunade, et en tant que telle, je suis ta supérieure hiérarchique – futur Hokage ou pas ! » répliqua Sakura.

A ce moment-là, Temari ouvrit la porte en grand. Elle jeta un regard perplexe à Sakura et Naruto avant de s'adresser à son frère : « Vous vouliez me voir Kazekage-sama ? »

Elle cilla en apercevant Shikamaru mais elle garda un visage inexpressif. Après tout, les affaires venaient avant le plaisir – ou dans ce cas précis, les affaires avant la torture.

« Veuillez prendre un siège, Temari-sama, » déclara Gaara. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, grâce à Ino-san, » répondit-elle sur un ton égal. « Naruto-san, Sakura-san, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

Sakura lui sourit. « J'aimerais vous voir, vous et Ino, après cette réunion, Temari-san. Elle m'a informée de votre… état. »

« Ce serait très aimable à vous, » répondit doucement Temari. « Dites-moi, Sakura-san, qu'est-ce qui vous trouble ? Et, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Votre long voyage a dû vous épuiser. »

« M'épuiser ? J'ai plutôt la nausée à cause de la téléportation via Hirashin, » grommela Sakura en se jetant dans son fauteuil. « Temari-san – ou devrais-je dire Temari-sama ? Non, Temari-san vous convient ? »

Temari acquiesça et Sakaura continua. « Temari-san, je crois que ce contrait doit être considéré comme nul et non avenu. Shikamaru n'aurait jamais dû être investi de l'autorité de l'Hokage en son absence. Ceci à cause de sa relation personnelle avec vous, Temari-san. Je pense que le Kazekage a utilisé cette situation pour faire de cette négociation une véritable boucherie pour Konoha. Vos impressions, Temari-san ? »

Temari choisit ses mots avec prudence. A sa droite, elle pouvait sentir le regard impénétrable de Gaara vrillé sur elle, et à l'autre bout de la table, celui tout aussi déconcertant de Shikamaru.

« J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez raison, Sakura-san, » répondit-elle lentement. Elle déglutit avant de continuer. « Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux renégocier le contrat. Je ne voudrais pas être la source d'un conflit entre Suna et Konoha. »

« Le contrat a déjà été signé par Shikamaru avec son propre sang et il avait les pleins pouvoirs, » marmonna Gaara. « On ne peut le défaire. »

« Putain Gaara… » commença Sakura, mais Naruto lui attrapa le bras et parla à sa place.

« Sakura, tout ce qui se trouve dans ce contrat m'a l'air tout à fait correct… »

« Naruto ! Est-ce que tu comprends à quel point Tsunade est furieuse à l'heure actuelle ? C'est toi qui a insisté pour que l'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho s'occupe des négociations contre le meilleur jugement de Tsunade ! Et tu… »

« Je suis d'accord avec Gaara, » rétorqua Naruto passionnément. « Euh – je veux dire, avec Kazekage-sama. Le contrat est valable. Si on me demande mon avis, toutes les clauses sont parfaitement sensées… »

« Parfaitement sensées ? Comme si donner le secret de notre jutsu de barrière… »

Temari prit la parole avant que Naruto et Sakura ne puissent continuer leur dispute. « Pardonnez-moi, honorables invités, mais il semblerait que vous soyez d'avis contraires. Votre position en ressortirait fortifiée si vous discutiez de ce problème en privé et qu'ensuite, vous reveniez au conseil. Je serais d'avis de suspendre cette réunion jusqu'à demain matin. Honorables frères, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Oh oui, par pitié, si cela plaît à la myriade de dieux se trouvant aux cieux, oui, je ne veux plus entendre Naruto et Sakura se prendre la tête. » grogna Kankuro. « Gaara ? Est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause jusqu'à ce que Konoha prenne une putain de décision ?. »

« Accordé, » fit Gaara. « Vous êtes libérés. »

« Naruto, je veux te voir dans mes quartiers d'ici deux heures – et si ce que tu dis n'a toujours aucun sens, alors que Kami me vienne en aide parce que je vais te battre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à t'en inculquer, » lança à voix basse Sakura. Son compatriote roula à peine les yeux et disparut dans un éclair jaune.

« Veuillez excuser mon coéquipier. Il est beaucoup trop gentil pour diriger, » dit Sakura en grognant. Puis, « Ino, viens avec moi. J'aimerais faire une analyse complète de l'état de santé de Temari-san. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était en… » Sakura s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le regard paniqué de Temari et se reprit rapidement. « Euh, que Temari-san avait la Peste. Temari-san, vous nous guidez ? »

« Très bien, » chuchota Temari, la sueur froide issue de la presque gaffe de Sakura coulant le long de son cou.

Ino frappa Sakura dans le dos. « Ouaip. Bonne idée, Sakura. Choji, Shikamaru, on se voit avec Sakura et Naruto dans leurs chambres d'ici deux heures aussi, okay ? » dit Ino en souriant.

Choji approuva. « Super. Je vais chercher le dîner, je suis affamé ! »

Temari se leva de son fauteuil et jeta un coup d'œil à Shikamaru. Il était encore plus taciturne que d'habitude – elle ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer un seul mot – et il évitait son regard. Il se leva, comme un automate, pour suivre Choji, qui était déjà sorti, mais Temari se dirigea vers lui et l'attrapa par la manche.

Il avait les yeux rouges, soulignés par d'épaisses cernes violettes, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine, et il avait les joues creuses. « T'as une sale gueule, » lâcha-t-elle.

« Merci, » grogna-t-il. Il tenta de se défaire de sa poigne mais elle le tenait fermement.

« Rendez-vous ce soir, plus tard dans la soirée – quand tu auras réglé cette affaire avec ton équipe, » chuchota-t-elle en rougissant. Elle ne put dire un mot de plus parce que Sakura et Ino l'avaient attrapée et la traînaient quasiment en direction de l'hôpital.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à mi-chemin qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de préciser le lieu de leur rencontre à Shikamaru_. Putain, je suis trop conne_, pensa amèrement Temari_. Si j'étais un poisson, je me noierais._

Shikamaru accompagnait Choji, les mains pleines de plats à emporter. « Tu es sûr qu'on a besoin d'autant de nourriture, Choji ? »

« Shikmaru, bien sûr que oui ! La réunion ne pourra pas être productive si tout le monde a faim. De plus, il y a ici deux-trois trucs qui ne sont que des casse-croûtes pour _avant _la réunion. »

Peu après, les deux compères patientaient dans la salle commune. Choji s'enfilait un bol de nouilles tandis que Shikamaru fixait le mur sans enthousiasme.

Putain, qu'est-ce que Temari voulait dire par _rendez-vous ce soir_ ? Où ? Et quand exactement ? S'il fallait le définir, Shikamaru aimait l'exactitude et la nébuleuse requête chuchotée à son oreille le laissait perplexe.

Il avait passé la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à éviter Temari. Il semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'était écarté hors de son chemin, il l'avait retrouvée dans une autre de ses cachettes. C'était comme si Temari avait eu un sixième sens lui disant où se trouvait Shikamaru. Il n'allait pas se flatter en pensant qu'elle était en fait à sa _recherche_. Non, c'était probablement le contraire. Peu importait les efforts que faisait Shikamaru, peu importait où il se trouvait, il se retrouverait systématiquement dans les pattes de Temari.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, Shikamaru ? » demanda Choji, la bouche pleine de nouilles.

« Mmmm. »

« Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux. »

« C'est rien. » Shikamaru s'affala dans son fauteuil et pianota nerveusement sur son genou.

Ils restèrent assis ainsi, dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Choji mette de côté son bol de nouilles préchauffé et marmonna : « C'est à propos de Temari… »

« Choji, c'est ma faute si elle va mourir. »

Choji cilla en regardant son meilleur ami pendant une minute, intégrant ce qu'il venait de dire. « Temari va mourir ? »

« Merde Choji, c'est pour ça que j'ai signé ce putain de traité sans réfléchir ! Je peux pas la laisser mourir, Choji ! C'est ma faute… »

« Attends une minute, Shika. T'es sûr qu'elle… »

« Oui. J'ai lu son dossier médical. Elle a vraiment failli mourir. Si Ino n'avait pas tant insisté pour l'examiner, le foie de Temari aurait explosé, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Putain, » dit Shikamaru, les dents serrées. Il se leva de son fauteuil et commença à faire les cent pas. « C'est ma faute si elle a la peste en premier lieu. »

« Shikamaru… Temari a essayé de te parler toute la journée. Je pense qu'elle a un truc important à te dire. »

« Tch. Elle me déteste. Elle me déteste, » marmonna Shikamaru, « et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

« Shikamaru, pourquoi… »

« Parce que je lui ai refilé la Peste du Zombie, voilà pourquoi ! » trancha Shikamaru, se retournant vers son ami.

Choji ne fut pas intimidé. Il fixa Shikamaru pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Finalement, il s'aventura à parler. « Shikamaru. Tu ne lis pas ce qu'il se trouve entre les lignes ici… »

« Elle veut me voir ce soir, Choji. Mais je peux déjà te dire ce qu'elle va me dire. J'ai été un vrai connard avec elle. Alors qu'elle avait besoin d'un ami, je me suis conduit comme un crétin. Elle va pas laisser couler ça, » grommela-t-il, recommençant ses allers-retours le long de la pièce.

Choji laissa échapper un long soupir. « Shikamaru, calme-toi… »

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme… »

« Je t'ai dit de te calmer, merde ! » cria Choji. Comme il l'avait prévu, l'éclat surprit Shikamaru qui se tut et se tint tranquille. « Ecoute-moi, Shikamaru. Juste fais-moi confiance pour cette fois. Tu vas aller voir Temari ce soir, et elle va tout t'expliquer, et tout ira bien… »

« J'arrive pas à réfléchir, Choji. Je sors. Dis au reste de l'équipe konohienne que j'ai un truc important à faire, et que je suis d'accord avec vous quoique vous décidiez… »

« Mais… »

Avant que Choji ait le temps de répondre, Shikamaru était sorti par la fenêtre. « Hé bé, pour un génie, t'es pas très malin. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Choji ! » appela Ino, débarquant telle une furie par la porte de l'appartement. « Il s'est barré le Flemmard ? »

« Shikamaru ? Ouais, il est parti, » répondit Choji en soupirant. « Il va pas pouvoir assister à la réunion. »

« Excellent. Okay, le champ est libre les gars – réunion chez nous ! » cria Ino. Elle était accompagnée de Naruto et Sakura, ce qui n'étonna pas Choji.

Non, ce fut le fait que Gaara et Kankuro les suivaient de près qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

« Je dis que la réunion peut commencer ! » fit joyeusement Naruto.

« Ta gueule, imbécile, » râla Sakura.

Choji lança un regard perplexe à Ino. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Naruto et Gaara vont enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe, » s'écria Sakura. « Ces deux abrutis _ont tout manigancé_. Putain, Naruto, vraiment je… »

« Pas le temps, pas le temps ! » brailla Naruto. « J'ai une confession à faire rapidement, et après j'aurai besoin de votre aide à tous ! »

« Naruto, » le coupa Ino, « quel plan tiré par les cheveux… »

« Ce n'est pas tiré par les cheveux, » marmonna Gaara. « C'est même plutôt brillant. »

« Vous voyez ? C'est moi, le brillant futur Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto…"

« Naruto, si tu veux survivre à cette nuit, crache le morceau et vite, » le cassa Sakura. « Et Choji – passe-moi un bol de nouilles. »

Waouh, qu'est-ce que Temari se sentait idiote. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'entendre Sakura lui crier dessus : _Putain, mais à quoi tu pensais, en mettant en danger la vie de ton bébé et la tienne comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle que l'enfant que tu portes a la double nationalité en comptant Konoha, et que si jamais j'entends la moindre histoire comme quoi tu mets encore en péril sa santé, je te traîne devant la Justice Konohienne !_

Après que Temari se soit fait pourrir verbalement, Ino parvint enfin à calmer la kunoishi médecin folle furieuse. « J'ai vraiment failli me blesser – ou blesser le bébé – ou même nous deux, » songea Temari dans la nuit froide. Qui savait que le foie était aussi important ? Qui aurait pu savoir que le chakra de son bébé était en train de détruire le sien d'abord ?

Enfin bref, peu importait, parce que Temari était officiellement une connasse. Elle soupira et passa un bras autour de son ventre. Une protubérance commençait à se former, pas grand-chose, mais juste assez pour que ça devienne visible.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Peste. T'es pas encore né que j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir complètement merdé. » Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Temari évolua sans but à travers les allées sombres de la ville. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle fut surprise de se trouver au pied de la tombe de sa mère.

Elle s'agenouilla dans le sable froid, souhaitant avoir pensé à amener de l'encens ou une quelconque offrande. « Hé maman. Bonne nouvelle, je suppose. Je suis enceinte. Bien sûr, ma stupidité a failli tuer le bébé, et le père doit très vraisemblablement me haïr, mais sinon, tout va bien. Ouaip, tout est juste… génial. »

Temari expira profondément et appuya son front contre la pierre froide. « Je sais pas, maman. Pourquoi t'as eu autant de gamins ? Les bébés sont des trucs tout ridés et bizarres. En plus, » chuchota-t-elle, « le dernier t'a tuée. »

Temari ferma les yeux. « Pourquoi t'as enchaîné si vite les bébés, maman ? L'un après l'autre ? T'étais pas une vache, c'est de nous avoir eu aussi rapprochés qui t'a tuée. » Temari se souvenait de la naissance de Gaara. Enfin, elle en avait un vague souvenir, elle n'avait que trois ans à l'époque, mais elle s'en souvenait quand même : les horribles hurlements qui venaient de la salle d'opération, et pire encore, lorsque les cris s'étaient arrêtés et que les faibles gémissements infantiles avaient commencé.

Quand les portes de l'hôpital s'étaient rouvertes, son Okaasan était recouverte d'un drap blanc, et son nouveau petit frère – il était si petit alors, l'air si fragile – avait reçu une bête à une queue scellée à l'intérieur de lui.

Temari se souvenait, un petit peu, de ce à quoi ressemblait sa mère. Des cheveux courts, châtains, toujours souriante, très gentille et très douce. Temari ne lui ressemblait en rien actuellement. En oubliant la petite bosse que formait son ventre, elle était aussi dure que la pierre et aussi rude que le sable. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir gérer toute cette histoire de maternité.

« Okaasan, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, » chuchota-t-elle, son souffle se matérialisant dans la nuit froide. « Tu saurais quoi faire. »

Mais la tombe ne lui répondit pas, bien qu'elle ait pressé son front contre elle. Seul demeurait le silence des étoiles apparaissant progressivement en scintillant au-dessus de sa tête, la pâle lune se levant à l'Est. Temari porta ses mains à son ventre.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, maman, » chuchota-t-elle, effrayée. L'enfantement n'était pas une bataille où Temari pourrait se fier à ses talents pour vaincre ses ennemis. C'était quelque chose qui échappait complètement à son contrôle, et aucun talent, aucun jutsu ou chakra n'allait la sauver.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, » répéta-t-elle, plus fort cette fois. Une faible brise lui ébouriffa les cheveux et fit claquer les pans de son manteau mal attaché.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, » fit une voix derrière elle, et pendant un instant, Temari fut convaincu qu'il s'agissait de la voix d'outre-tombe de son okaasan. Mais quand elle se retourna pour faire face aux ombres dont était issu le son, ce n'était décidément pas sa mère.

« Shikamaru, » croassa Temari. « Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

**_Bon, braves gens, je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre avant le 2 août pour toutes les fautes dont le texte était truffé. Je l'ai enfin relu - n'ayez crainte, il n'y avait aucun soucis au niveau de la traduction, c'est juste que, faute d'ordinateur personnel qui a décidé de me faire un coup de Trafalgar, j'ai entièrement traduit le chapitre à la main avec un bon vieux gros dico d'anglais, puis ai emprunté l'ordinateur d'un de mes amis pour le taper et le poster. Et par manque de temps, je ne l'ai pas relu. Normalement, tout est enlevé mais il peut rester une ou deux coquilles, je ne suis pas parfaite malheureusement. Mais ça devrait être déjà plus lisible. Pour les chapitres suivants (le dernier et l'épilogue), j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez attendre la dernière quinzaine d'août pour en voir la couleur. Je pars en vacances ! Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, bon courage pour les autres et la suite à la fin du mois !_**


End file.
